Limelight
by Valerie Sabrina Verzoe
Summary: Nara Shikamaru is born into the limelight, and trouble has never failed to find him - only at this fateful night, trouble came in the form of a blonde woman who he manages to piss off the first second he met her. Just his luck to be shoved into the limelight with the most troublesome woman he knows, just so happens she is also a movie star. Modern AU, humour is the third genre.
1. The Encounter

"If this is the way it is going to be, so be it," the woman gave the man a smirk, her brilliant green eyes shining, brimming with tears.

She turned and walked away, her blonde hair shining under the descending orange sun, the wind blowing her loose hair.

The scene started to black out as the credits began to emerge and her back faded away. The crowd began to leave the theatre as the light gradually lit up.

"Oh my, she is so cool, don't you agree?" The blonde girl beside him squealed. "Her acting is superb, her face and figure, oh my."

"That dinner scene was great, I'd say, all that food they wasted though…" his other friend commented, only to receive an eye roll from the girl.

"Come on, Chouji, all you care about is that," she said. "What do you think, Shikamaru?"

He stretched his long arms and yawned for a second. "Quite average, I'd say."

Ino scowled and glared at him for a moment. "I won't let you say that, Temari is such a boss," she complained. "Honestly, if anyone doesn't know you well, they'd probably think that you are gay. "

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he stood up and straightened his shirt. "That might be a good idea actually, since men are less troublesome than women."

Ino gritted her teeth before standing up. "You just have to ruin such a nice day out we have as a team, Shikamaru," she complained as she walked out.

The boys followed her, the three of them routinely putting on shades as they emerged in the streets.

Unfortunately for him and his friends, at least he thought of it that way, they happened to be part of the socialite circle that the country crazes over.

He and his friends, whom he knew for all his life, was enjoying the last bit of freedom of their life – the last summer holiday before their official entry into the job market, or rather, their fathers' businesses.

His other two friends were luckier than him, or so he thought. The blonde-haired, blue eyed girl was Yamanaka Ino, her father is the chairman of the Konoha Psychiatric Association, while his big-boned friend, Akimichi Chouji; his father owned the Akimichi Supermarket Chains in the nation.

His name was Nara Shikamaru, the heir to the Nara Pharmaceutical Corporation, and just his luck, one of the hottest bachelors that girls seemed to fawn over.

Ino and Chouji did not seem to mind the media attention, he swore that Ino called the paparazzi somehow to catch them at the campus of Konoha University, they caught him off guard, and, to his amazement, he became even more famous because of the unprepared shoot. Fan girls began to wait for him outside his classes; they began to lurk around campus, ready to pounce at him. He felt that he was constantly watched, like a deer being spied on by packs of wolves.

He regretted the thought he used to have when he wondered how his friend, Uchiha Sasuke must felt when he got chased around by fan girls in high school.

"I hope you didn't call those magazine people this time, Ino," he muttered under his teeth.

He could feel Ino nudging him with her elbow. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, with a confident, glossy smile. "Anyway, we are going to that club I was talking about, don't you dare run away this time."

"Alright," he rolled his eyes beneath his shades. "As if you could make me drunk."

Chouji said nothing as he took out yet another pack of potato chips out of nowhere.

"Honestly Chouji, you should stop eating like that on the street," Ino hissed. "It is not good to look at, how are you going to get a girlfriend like that?"

"I am sure someone will appreciate my honest true self, Ino," he smiled at her before shoving another mouthful of chips into his mouth.

Ino sighed softly, as they reached a sleek dark private car. "You're driving Shikamaru, I don't want to die yet," he nodded and slipped behind the steering wheel.

* * *

"They are loving your new movie," her brother, face clad with purple face paint smiled at her smugly as he traced her eye with dark eyeliner. "I heard that they are calling the best sad romantic movie of the year," he giggled.

She rolled her eyes as she sat there. "You don't have to amuse me, you know that right?"

"Sorry, old habits die hard," he chuckled. "You know, make up artist tend to talk a lot, just to make sure that people don't notice when we fuck up."

Temari chuckled as she stared into the mirror, as Kankuro finished on her eye; he turned to the numerous brushes and began to take his next pick. "Remind me why I have to go again."

"Because you need to loosen up a bit, and to celebrate the success of your new movie, I mean, even Gaara is coming."

"He is?"

"Yes, he is going to join us after his meeting with the board." He proceeded to brush Temari's face with setting powder. "If he managed to get off the hook with father, that is."

Temari chuckled. "I suppose so, after all, he was the only one father entrusted his business to, isn't he?"

"Now, now, let's not sound sour," he said, as he packed his brushes. "It is natural, Gaara is a genius remember, besides, we are doing pretty well on our own."

"You with your little businesses and me with my movie star career? Yeah right," she joked, as she stood up, staring into the mirror, the silver dress encased her figure perfectly, showing just the right amount of cleavage and displaying her long legs.

"We are good to go, don't you think?" Kankuro opened the door for her, as she smiled and strutted in her stiletto heels.

* * *

The music boomed in their ears, as Shikamaru held his beer in his hand.

"It's really nice in here," Ino smiled as her eyes darted around from face to face. "I heard that this is a hangout for a lot of famous people."

"Don't talk like you're not famous, Ino," her friend rolled her eyes; her pink hair was short, as her jade eyes stared around. "All the people are like really hot in here."

"Don't drool all over my dress, forehead," she nudged her friend in the ribs, only to receive a slap on her bare back. "Ouch!"

He chuckled at the scene as he took another sip from his glass of beer. Chouji was munching on the complimentary buffet from afar; the techno music was way too loud for his taste.

He took a look at the girls sitting next to them at their table and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ino arched an eyebrow, as he started to move away.

"I needed a break," he stood up and walked away.

The club was jam packed, as he cascaded in between gaps between men and women, exchanging glances with numerous zealous men and flirty, winking women, he managed to find a space where he could take a deep breath.

As he turned around, his hands crashed into something… soft?

Caught off guard, his beer spilled all over on whatever he bumped into in the dark, as the light flickered, he thought he was dreaming when a hand flew across and contacted his face.

 _SMACK._

He found himself pressing onto his face.

 _He is not drunk enough for this._

"What the fuck?" He glared angrily, as he stared into the eyes of whoever slapped him.

It was a pair of angry, shining green eyes; their colour changing with the flickering lights of the dance floor.

"Serves you right, pervert," the woman's voice was angry as if hell had descended upon him.

He blinked and looked harder. "Oh fuck."

He saw this face somewhere.

To be exact, in the movie theatre earlier.

He found himself face to face to one of the hottest movie star at the moment, and he just spilled beer all over her chest.

 _As if his day was not troublesome enough._

* * *

Author's note:

Because I am an impatient author who can't wait to finish my old stories before starting a new one hahaha

Anyway, this story is going to be funny and dramatic (I have written so much heartbreaking thing so I am going to go on comedy for a change :3)

I hope you enjoy the story! Read and review xoxo

V.S.V


	2. Worst Night Ever

"That is what you have to say?" She was angry, _very_ angry.

"Look, I am sorry, okay?" He raised his hands into the air, one still holding his half emptied glass of beer. "What do you want from me?"

"Listen," she hissed, seizing him by the collar, as if he had not had enough surprises for the day. "I would have knocked the living daylights out of your head if it was any other day, but I am going to let it pass today."

He felt that her eyes were boring a hole into his skull as she spoke – _she might as well had came from hell herself._ "If I catch you harassing anyone else ever again, you are going to get it, got it?"

"What the-" He shook her hand off. "Whatever, this is such a drag," he backed off and cursed his luck.

"What's the matter?" She turned and saw her brother standing behind her, his calm eyes and dark suit stuck out the atmosphere of the club like a sore thumb. "You are dripping, Temari."

"I'd prefer you not to say that, Gaara," she pressed her hand against her temples and began to rub. "This is such a headache. I am going to the washroom."

She turned and walked away, trying to find her way to the toilet.

As she pushed the door open, she found herself in a less than pleasant sight.

A pink haired girl was helping her friend, pulling her blonde hair back to be exact, as she attempted to vomit into one of the toilets. They left the door unclosed, Temari arched a skeptical eyebrow as she pulled out several hand towel from its dispenser. She began to rub her chest, the smell of beer was overpowering her jasmine perfume, and she _hated_ it.

She sighed at her futile attempt, and proceeded to spray some of her perfume on her neck and wrists. She paid little attention as the two girls emerged from the toilet stall.

"Wait a minute, you are Temariiii!" The blonde, half drunk, half zombie-like girl exclaimed in a squeal. "Oh. My. God. You are so pretty in person!"

"Thank you," she said with a pathetic smile, she could feel the sweat rolling down her face, as the blushing girl walked forward and slung herself onto her.

"Temarii please take a photo with me, pweaseeee-" She began to nag her, holding onto her arm and refusing to let go, the mixture of alcohol and god knows what made her feel slightly sick. She rolled her eyes a little, and smiled as she nodded.

"Sakuraaa, come on you hold the camera, let's take a selfieee." The girl passed her the phone and Sakura took the phone.

She raised the phone into the air and took a few quick snaps. The blonde girl seemed delighted. "Thank you so muchhh, I love your new movie!" She managed to give her a suffocating hug before leaving the toilet with her friend, who nodded at her apologetically as she left the toilet with the blonde girl's arm slung over her shoulder.

Temari sighed again as she left the toilet and returned to the table that Kankuro had booked for them, Gaara was sitting quietly and sipping on his cup of scotch without a word, still sticking out like a pointy needle; Kankuro was having god knows which round of shots with a bunch of barely clothed girls, he was clearly having a good time.

"Big sis!" _He is probably drunk as well_. Temari thought to herself as she sat back down.

"There is something wrong about the way you smell," Gaara commented, still as calm as he always is.

Temari sighed as she rolled her eyes. "I know Gaara," she said. "Think I won't be coming back for some time, there are some obnoxious people here."

"I think it is pretty nice here," he said, sipping from his drink.

"Did you talk to anyone?" Temari arched an eyebrow.

"Not really," he replied. "But it is nice, dark, noisy and flashy, a nice change compared to our home."

"…Gaara, every club is like this," she commented, as Gaara ignored her and sipped on his drink.

"Come on, Temari, don't be such a sour puss," Kankuro grinned at her, pushing a shot glass in front of her. "Drink up! Loosen up a little bit."

He held his own shot glass in front of her and raised it into mid air. "Here is to our best actress in _Fallen Tiara_!"

She smiled with a shake of her head and touched glasses with her brothers, before downing the entire glass.

* * *

"How much did she drink? What a drag," Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he helped Ino up on her feet, her arm slung across his shoulder. They walked out of the club, with Sakura holding their handbags, her step wobbly as well.

He thought inside his mind that Chouji probably bailed out, blaming it on his father's urgent call, he silently cursed his friend for ditching him in this situation.

Just when he thought he could reach the safety of his car, he found himself in the presence of the she-devil once again.

She was standing there, waiting for her ride perhaps, with two men standing next to her. One of them had red hair, and similar green eyes as she have, while the other looked little like her, his face scrawling with strange purple patterns.

The worst part came to his mind when he saw her approaching him, fuming, almost.

She almost wrenched Ino off his shoulders, and glared at him. "How dare you, have some shame," she spat. "Just how low can you get?"

"What the fuck- I am driving her home," Shikamaru almost felt like pulling out his hair in frustration.

The blonde woman, her face red with anger, was just about to say something when Sakura jumped in, and dipped her head towards her.  
"It is a complete misunderstanding, Temari-san! Shikamaru-san here is really just helping Ino to get home," she said, with a half embarrassed look on her face, she cracked a forced smile and chuckled dryly. "Ino must be very happy to know that a famous movie star like you would stand up for her, anyways."

Temari's anger faded and embarrassment began to emerge from her slightly pink face, and darting glances with her shiny green eyes.

"If you aren't thinking about such dirty things yourself, perhaps you wouldn't mess up," of course he would not miss the chance to rub it in, somehow, she was strangely … attractive when she is angry, but he knew that look that replaced the embarrassment on her face.

 _Oh no._

He was not sure which level of hell did he put himself in.

"Well, if you weren't such a pervert, perhaps I would have a higher opinion of you," she said so while slinging Ino's arm across his shoulder swiftly, glaring at him during the process.

Just as he thought that she was going to slap him again, Sakura jumped in to his rescue.

"Temari-san! Your limo, it has arrived," she pointed at the direction of her brothers. She sucked her teeth, and glared at Shikamaru one last time before turning her back.

"What a fucking drag," he muttered as he helped a zombie-like Ino into the car, his glance wandered as she walked back to the two men angrily and entered her own limousine.

"Women are so troublesome," he complained mindlessly, as he started the engine.

Temari was fuming as she sat in their ride, Kankuro studying her expression with great amusement.

"Can't believe a guy like that make you this angry, big sis," he said, barely able to contain his laughter.

She shot a deadly glare at him and crossed her arms in front of her beer stained chest.

"Arghh!" She exclaimed. "Men are all dogs!"

She pressed her hand against her face, as Kankuro tried his best to hold his laugh.

"I am more of a cat person myself," Gaara said, without much hesitation.

A burst of laughter erupted in the limousine.

When the siblings stepped off the car, Temari was still fuming, Gaara was still oblivious, and Kankuro was holding on his cheek yelping, swearing that he had a black eye.

And so an eventful night was drawn to a close, and another new day began in Konoha city.

* * *

Author's note:

So... how was it? I hope it is funny enough ... Gaara and Kankuro makes a pretty good comedic duo tbh lol

Shikamaru and Temari hate each other for the time being ... well :3

I hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to tell me what you think about the story! xoxo

V.S.V


	3. See you

He woke up as the sunlight shone upon him; he blinked and cursed his luck.

"What a drag," he muttered as he yawned and sat up, his short dark hair cascading across his face.

The door flung open as he stared, an angry dark-haired woman rushed into his room. He swore that a ball of fire trailed along the ground his mother treaded.

"Oh, I thought you are still asleep," her anger subsided a little, before she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Are you going to longue around the whole day?"

He stretched and yawned again. "I might go out," he said. That was the only way his mother would get off his back.

"Well, tell me if you're coming back for dinner," she said, walking out of his room.

Shikamaru scratched his chest and blinked. He turned to his bedside table and picked up his phone.

Sliding his finger across the screen, he checked his instant messages.

One of the groups, containing his circle of friends from the Konoha Academy, was buzzing with notifications.

He paused for a second before pressing onto it.

 _Ino: OMG you guys are not going to believe it…!_

 _Kiba: Try us, Ino :D_

 _Ino: Shikamaru, Sakura and I went to the club last night; you know that place called the Arena?_

 _Kiba: Heard of it, apparently there are a lot of hot chicks there, so?_

He ignored a long message from Shino explaining why women should not be referred to chicks, and continued on.

 _Ino: Guess what, Sakura and I bumped into TEMARI in the ladies' room! We even took selfies omgawddd_

 _Sakura: but Ino-pig here was half drunk, I bet you didn't know until you scrolled your phone this morning._

 _Ino: Shut up! Forehead! Anyway, she is real pretty…AWWW_

 _Sakura: Duh, Shikamaru would know, since she called him a pervert out of the blue (smirk)_

Shikamaru was cursing his luck, when suddenly someone who he had not expect to speak, messaged the group.

 _Sasuke: Shikamaru … out of all people lol_

 _Ino: I KNOW RIGHT SASUKE-KUN! 3_

 _Sakura: Go away Ino! IKR Sasuke-kun (heart eyes emoji)_

Shikamaru decided to break his silence.

 _Shikamaru: it is a troublesome misunderstanding…_

He pressed himself out of the group and instead he received another message from the group in which himself, Chouji and Ino were members.

 _Ino: What happened? Tell meeee_

 _Chouji: Are we meeting up for lunch? I made us a reservation at that hotel resturant at 1pm._

 _Ino: 1pm? Damn I might be late, see you guys there!_

Shikamaru turned and looked at the clock on his bedside table.

 _12:13._

He put down his phone and proceeded to the shower.

* * *

"Yes amazing! This way, give me more of that expression, yes!" The photographer called out to her, as she shifted different positions, holding the piece of jewelry in her hand.

She pouted, slightly parted her lips; she moved around, changing her posture, showcasing the glittering piece in her hand, the dangling earrings dropping from her ears, and the necklace hanging atop of her bosom.

After numerous shifting and moving, the photographer put down his camera.

"Wonderful, Temari-san! Great shoot!" She smiled at him before sitting down in her dressing chair, sighing in relief as she kicked off the ridiculously high heels.

"Temari-san! We must hurry and change, your next appointment is coming up!" Her manager, Tenten said, as she flicked her finger across the digital tablet.

Temari rubbed her temples as the make up artist removed her make up.

"What is the next thing?"

"Casting for the movie _Apocalypse_ , they requested no make up for the casting, since you will probably be wearing minimal make up during the production." Tenten said affirmatively as she looked up from her tablet.

"Alright," Temari stretched her arms, as the staff unzipped her from the tight body-con gown.

Her head was still aching from sleeping late the night before, but she could handle it.

As she hurried to the car with Tenten, a group of fans were waiting outside, waving and screeching, greeting her with flowers and gifts.

"I am sorry, Temari is very busy!" Tenten exclaimed, as the security guards pushed through the crowd.

Temari smiled at the fans before entering her limousine.

She sighed in relief as she removed her shades and cap. "Tenten, you need to make sure the schedule is less tight," she complained as she closed her eyes.

"I am sorry, Temari-san," she nodded apologetically. "I tried, but everyone wanted you to sponsor their product or find you for their movies."

Temari shook her head as she lied down on the car's seat, trying to catch some sleep.

* * *

"I am so happy," the chubby, big boned young man exclaimed, patting on his round, bulging stomach. "What a delicious meal."

Ino put down the tea she was sipping. "Well well, now that you have told me what happened last night with you and Temari …"

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow, he almost spat out his coffee when Ino slammed him on the back violently.

"Of course you'd get smacked!" She exclaimed, huffing. "Serves you right."

"Troublesome," he muttered, and stood up. "I am going out for a smoke."

He walked out of the restaurant into a back alley right next to the hotel and took out a cigarette, shoving it into his lips, he lit it with one hand covering his mouth.

Huffing out a lungful of smoke, he sighed softly as he looked up into the sky, the cigarette clenched between his fingers, as he lowered his hand.

He leaned against the wall as he stared at the narrow strip of sky.

As he looked back down, he saw walking towards him, the nightmare that would not seem to haunt him.

She looked different from yesterday, her face was bare, without the slightest trace of makeup, but it was her, the manner she walked and her air – it was unmistakable. Instead of the tight-fitting silver dress that he ruined last night, she was wearing a nice blouse and fitting trousers, complete with a pair of sleek black heels and dark shades.

He did not realize that he was staring at her, until the moment when her image became closer, and closer.

When he stepped out of his trance, she was barely a foot away from him.

"It's you, I was wondering which creep was staring at me from a back alley," she said, arching an eyebrow with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Don't tell me you've been stalking me."

"Tch," he took another lungful of smoke in, smoke leaked out of his slightly parted lips. "Why would I?"

"Because you're a pervert, judging from your clothes," she eyed him from head to toe – designer shirt, tailored trousers and clean leather shoes, "you are probably quite well off, and have nothing else better to do."

He found her assertions ridiculously ill-founded, to which he could only sigh exasperatedly.

"Look, about last night, it is really an accident," he said. "If it will make you feel better, I am sorry." He was not sure why he was apologizing, but he felt like he should.

Temari arched an eyebrow, and studied his expression. "Then why are you here?"

"Geez, woman, I am having lunch at the hotel restaurant, I just came out for a smoke." He arched an eyebrow, with a sly smile he decided to turn this around. "Instead…why are you here? Are _you_ stalking me?"

Temari was apparently unprepared for his sudden retort; she turned red, eyes wide as she stared at him. "Of course not! I was having a casting in the hotel, honestly," she rolled her eyes.

"You are paying an awful lot of attention to me," he said, slyly. Closing in, he was forcing her back. "Don't tell me that you are attracted to me?"

"Are you for real?" Temari seemed more agitated than she just was, her back was against the wall, this man she barely know was inches away from her. Her eyelids fluttered as his dark brown eyes stared into her green eyes, she took a gulp, thinking what she would do if he dared to lay a finger on her.

"Nah," he backed down, leaning against his side of the wall. "You are too troublesome for my taste," he closed one eye as his other darted sideways. "That woman with two buns atop of her head, she is probably looking for you."

"Right," Temari turned and smiled at him. "See you around, pervert."`

"Sheesh, I have a name," he stopped her, she turned and stared at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Nara Shikamaru," he said. "That's my name."

She laughed a little, and winked at him. "See you then, Shikamaru."

He breathed out another mouthful of smoke, her image further and further away in the white cloud of smoke, he smiled as her manager approached her, appearing to be complaining that she lost her somehow.

As she moved further and further away, he suddenly felt closer to her.

He smiled as he walked outside and extinguished the cigarette on the ash tray atop the rubbish bin.

"See you around, Temari."

* * *

Author's note:

Well...another chapter! Quick updates for a funny story I guess :P (It makes no sense I know)

Enjoy! xoxo

V.S.V


	4. State of Mind

Like all good things, his holiday had ended – and it was time for him to enter the workforce.

He found himself yawning in front of his breakfast, sitting across the table was his father – the man was an older replica of him, a bit more rugged, probably due to the large scar across his face. He was flipping through the newspaper while holding onto a half-eaten toast in his other hand.

His mother sat quietly and ate her breakfast, even though they had maids to help with the housework, his mother still insisted on cooking meals for the family – he had no complaints, his mother had decent cooking.

"Hurry up," his father said, still flipping through the newspaper. "You have to take the subway to work."

"Can't I drive?" Shikamaru arched an eyebrow; his father stared at him with a smile.

"Well, you could, but you probably won't be able to find a parking spot," he chuckled. "I told you, you have to earn your way up in the company, when you earn a promotion, I will assign a parking space for you in the building."

Shikamaru sucked his teeth as he ate his breakfast. "What a drag," he muttered.

His father shook his head as his son finished his breakfast quickly, taking his briefcase in his hand, he walked out of the door.

He cursed his luck as he boarded the jam packed train, feeling like a sardine in a can, he edged his way through men and women and finally stood in the middle of a sea of people.

It was at times like this, he forgot that everyone that reads entertainment news would notice his presence on board. He noticed – glances, hushed exchanges, even some squeal of excitement and clicking sound of cameras, he pressed his hand against his face.

"Oh my god, that is Shikamaru-kun," he could hear, as people started to turn and stare at him.

"My, he looks so cool," another sound, barely concealing her excitement. "I wonder what he is doing on the train."

He tried to block out the sounds, but several words floated through his mind.

 _Him. Hotel. Temari…?_

He arched an eyebrow and turned around, hearing the sound of her name.

The two girls who were talking were caught by surprise. "He is looking at us, oh my god," the other one took a picture when

As the train arrived at his stop, he rushed off and walked as fast as he could, rolling his eyes, he reminded himself to avoid such trouble tomorrow.

He decided to look at his phone as he approached the office, trying to avoid the gazes of those staring at him.

As he stopped in front of a newsstand, he realized why so many people were staring at him.

 _Screw all those paparazzi,_ he thought to himself, as his eyes stared deadly at the fresh stack of magazine that sat there and stared back at him.

 _Star Magazine – BREAKING_

 _Nara Shikamaru with Mysterious Hottie – who can she be?_

The image burned in his mind- he was leaning towards her, the camera did not capture his smirk at the moment, she leaned against the wall, the camera captured only her blonde hair and perfect figure, but not her face.

The middle-aged lady stared at him with quite sufficient amusement.

"Do you need a copy?" She said, barely containing her laughter. "I can give you one, for free."

He cursed silently as he fished out several coins from his pocket, and placed it in her palm, his other hand quickly swiped a copy of the wretched magazine as he hurried his way back to the office.

He entered the tall glass building, and headed quickly to the elevator.

He sighed in relief, as he travelled upwards alone, giving him some time to glance in the contents of the magazine – a bunch of nonsense, he rolled his eyes as he exited the elevator, clutching the magazine in his hand.

His co-workers stared at him in awe, before turning back at the computer monitor.

"You are a bit late, Shikamaru," he turned to the origin of the voice, and he could not help himself but smile at him.

"Asuma," he shook the man's hand firmly. "It has been a while."

"From being your tutor to now," the man smiled at him warmly. "It will be great to have you work in my department."

"I heard, you are my supervisor," he smirked. "It will be a drag, but I will make sure that you don't lose your job over me."

The bearded man laughed warmly. "Well, you better get yourself to the induction briefing."

He nodded as Asuma walked away. Shoving the magazine into his drawer, he straightened his jacket and headed to the meeting room.

* * *

Temari was secretly amused, seeing that magazine cover, and seeing her manager freaked out over her little outing.

"How…oh my, what if those reporters found out that he was in fact talking to you?" Tenten was pressing her hands against the back of her head. "I was just walking away to go to the washroom, and then this happens…"

"There is no need to be so harsh on yourself," she smiled at her manager. "Things like this happen all the time, besides, they haven't realized that it was me, right?"

"Your publicists will be screaming if they found out it was you – I mean, they are still working so hard to increase coverage on the new found gossip to boost the talking point of your upcoming movie."

"I'd rather you not mention it, Tenten," Temari shook her head. "Only thinking about him gives me nausea."

"Well, you will probably not see him again after the premiere for quite some time," Tenten smiled weakly as an attempt to encourage her. Temari replied with a faint smile.

"It is difficult to forget something so excruciatingly annoying," she sighed, she stood up and stretched. "But it will end tonight, anyways."

Temari took one last look on the magazine cover, she remembered the face of the man in the photo, he arched an eyebrow, with a proud smirk.

She would have thought of something clever to retort, if he had not acted so suddenly, he seemed to be at peace most of the time, his sudden flirtation was barely within his character, it sent her heart racing.

She had not feel something like this for quite some time now.

And just as she thought that he was going to seal his name as 'pervert' by advancing a kiss on her, he pulled back and returned to his former self, peaceful, calm, nonchalant.

There was something special about him that made him linger in her mind - _he is a challenge. An impossible puzzle, like a heavily tilted chess game._

Temari smiled as she looked away from the cover of the magazine, and walked out of the room.

"Troublesome," she muttered. "Yet interesting."

* * *

Shikamaru went home in the evening, kicking off his shoes and walking into the living room, he sunk himself onto the sofa, as he pressed his hand onto the television remote.

He flicked through different channels like pages of a book, suddenly, his finger paused, when he saw a familiar face on the television.

"Entertainment Today – Temari and Hidan on the red carpet! Things seem to be looking great for the Bad Boy, striding proudly in his dark red suit with his arm candy, the gorgeous Temari, dressed in a custom made black gown…" The voice of the narrator faded out as Shikamaru stared, in a trance, at her beautifully painted face, the confident grin that complimented her shining green eyes, all of it seemed perfect … except for the man by her side.

He could tell from a single look that the man was simply a pile of muscle, a pile of well-trained, toned muscle with an empty skull.

And the looks he gave her – what kind of a decent man would stare at his date's clevage, in front of the cameras?

"Troublesome," he decided to change the channel again; leaving the television on, he walked to the bathroom.

He tried to get the image out of his mind as he washed himself clean under the running water, in the mixed smell of soap and tap water; his mind was foggy like the hot steamy bathroom.

As he emerged from the bathroom, wrapping his lower half in a white towel, his well toned chest and abdomen tingled in the slightly cool night air inside the house.

Wiping his dripping dark hair with one hand, he swiped up his phone from his bedside table, arching an eyebrow to see that he received an email.

It was almost surreal, as he opened and stared in awe at his bright phone screen.

 _Call me tomorrow after you got off work._

 _Temari_

"Troublesome," he muttered, unaware that a smile had crept up his face, turning to the clock, he realized that it was still early at night, and he decided to take his chance.

She shifted uncomfortably in the darkness, not sure what to feel as her character leaned against Hidan's chest on the large silver screen.

Temari was trying to avoid Hidan's burning gaze, which occasionally moved from the silver screen to her face, her cleavage … and god knows what.

Then suddenly, her phone vibrated in her purse. _Once._

She took a peek, and there it was, a message.

 _Looking for me?_

She smiled with her perfectly painted lip, as she shoved her hand in and typed.

 _Thanks to you, I am in hot water with my manager and publicists, not fun._

She could picture him sucking his teeth, as she turned her head upwards and stared at the silver screen, just enough time to skip the passionate make out scene between her and Hidan.

Another vibration.

She peeked again, and smiled.

 _You want to meet me tomorrow?_

She smirked and reached for her phone again.

 _Just want to discuss some damage control, NBD._

"Who are you texting?" Hidan asked with a hushed voice. "You just missed our hot scene, babe."

"Trust me, I'd rather not see it," she smiled as she spoke each word like throwing knives at him. She turned back at her phone.

 _I will see what time I get off, call you tomorrow._

She smiled, the movie flew past her eyes, without paying much attention, the lights began to turn brighter, as she stood up with Hidan and the rest of the cast and accepted congratulations from the audience.

Cameras began to flash and record, her smile was ever constant, not even flinching when Hidan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss on her hand.

His actions only triggered more flashlights and boggling lenses.

Temari stood there, proud, beautiful, as she always is.

Something else was on her mind, something more peaceful, nonchalant.

Some troublesome thing.

Across the city, laying on his bed, the dark haired man also had something on his mind.

Shining, bright, sassy.

Something _very, very_ troublesome.

He closed his eyes with a smile.

"What a drag," he muttered as he put himself to sleep.

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter ... :D I hope you guys are having fun reading this, as I have a lot of fun writing this

Oh and Hidan is here again :3 and since i am writing a comedy ... I probably won't kill off characters as much as I usually do hahahah

Anyways, enjoy! xoxo

V.S.V


	5. Let the Games Begin

He grazed his finger across the screen of his phone, as he opened his contacts and found the newly saved number – it still seemed surreal to him, he knew how people would literally _kill_ to get Temari's personal number.

He hesitated for a while as he walked out of his office building, and dialed.

 _Beep, beep …._ He waited.

"Hello?" It was her alright, he could almost feel her confidence oozing through the speaker of his phone.

"I am off from work, where should I be meeting you?"

"Walk across the road, I am on that dark grey limo." He looked around as she hung up, and there it was, sitting there with dark shaded glass, he approached, ignoring all the curious glances upon him, and proceeded to the vehicle.

Knocking on the glass, the door flung opened.

"Get in," she said, which he duly obliged.

As he settled down and turned around, he found her sitting across, her long legs crossed as they emerged from the split of her dark dress; his gaze moved higher, pass the low cutting collar of her dress, lingering upon her cleavage for a second as he forced himself to pull away. He moved his eyes from there to the elegant curve of her neck and rested upon her beautifully painted face, staring into her shining green eyes.

"You…going somewhere after this?" He moved his gaze away from her proud, red-lipped smile and to the window.

"Well, I was at an event just now," she said, he voice was low and husky, humming in the vicinity of the car. "Don't like what you see?"

Shikamaru glanced at her, and smiled with a shaking head, not saying a word.

"Anyway," Temari frowned, he was strange – she had never been ignored like that, especially when she was dressed like this. "It is sooner or later the paparazzi will find out that you were talking to me."

"I suppose so," he said. "Now that you're actually waiting for me across the street from where I work, wouldn't it make it even more obvious?"

Temari said nothing, as she blinked.

"And your boyfriend probably won't like it too, I reckon," he said, eyeing the entertainment news that was lying next to his seat.

It was a photo of Hidan kissing Temari's hand, with the large highlighted title.

" _BAD BOY AND BLONDE GODDESS: New Celebrity Couple in the making"_

Temari laughed a little, as she looked into his dark obsidian eyes. "It is all a publicity stunt," she said, but Shikamaru smirked.

"He probably didn't think that way," he said. "I saw on TV, he was staring at your cleavage, in front of tons of cameras, he likes you."

She smiled. "But I don't."

She was staring straight at him with a curved smile; he glanced at her uneasily.

"Well," he gulped. "For damage control, what do you have in mind?"

"The best control is no control, isn't it?" She said, studying him like one would look at an animal through a glass wall in a zoo. "I know you like me, Nara Shikamaru."

"To the contrary, I am afraid," he sighed, shaking his head with a smirk. " _You_ like me, Temari."

"What makes you think that?" She smirked, leaning in front, the glory of her bosom almost popping in front of his eyes. He pulled himself away, and backed himself against a corner of the space in the car.

She crawled forward, as a lioness would; ready to pounce at her prey, she grinned. Her face was inches away from his; he could feel his nostrils filled with the sweetened flavour of her perfume.

"You are interesting," she said. "No man had ever stay so calm and unmoved if I made any advances."

"I am not like most men," he said. "I think with my brain, not my dick."

"Is that so?" She glanced down as her gaze travelled to his crotch; he was praying that he had not reacted.

He had to distract her, or the battle is lost.

"So the great Temari is going to force herself upon me?" It went through his mind and he said it without thinking about it.

Temari paused and slowly retracted herself back to her seat. "Of course not," she said, with a grin. "I am going to make you beg for it."

"I was going to say the same, even though it is a drag, breaking down that cocky attitude of yours might turn out to be quite interesting."

"Are we having a competition now then?" Temari arched an eyebrow. "And see who gives in first?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," he shrugged and smirked at her. "I am a very patient man."

"Hmph," she smiled. "It's on then. Go ahead and tell the driver your address, he will take you home."

"It's alright," he moved towards the door. "I have somewhere else to go."

Before Temari could say anything, he walked out of the door and walked away.

She smiled to herself before closing her eyes.

"Take me home," the car then turned and went the other direction.

* * *

It was an old hanging out spot for him and the guys. He enjoyed it, back when he was in university, they often stopped by to enjoy a beer and some snacks, watching sports games.

Some of them were already there; a brunette man stood up and waved at him happily with a grin.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" He walked up to the table with a smile and sat down.

His friend Inuzuka Kiba patted on his back as he did. His other friend Chouji and Shino was sitting here. The man with the shades and short dark hair sipped from the beer as Chouji munched his way through a plate of Buffalo wings.

"Naruto and Sasuke probably won't come today," said Shino as he drank from the beer. "That is because they are both very busy…"

Shikamaru uttered a sound in agreement, as he ordered a beer. "How's working so far?"

"Well, you can only guess the number of animals at the clinic today," Kiba sighed softly. "Our life isn't as wonderful as yours, Shikamaru, look at you just showing up on magazine covers and all."

Chouji smiled as he finished another plate of Buffalo wings. "Never expected you to be that active with girls, Shikamaru."

"What a drag," he took his freshly arrived beer and drank a mouthful.

Shino was quietly staring at the television. Kiba turned his gaze towards the screen as he broke into a grin. "Damn, look at this," he said.

Shikamaru turned around and looked.

She was there, smiling at the cameras, and posing gracefully. Beside her was a dark haired young woman, her pale eyes staring around timidly and smiling sweetly. She was like a small delicate flower, standing next to a shinning goddess.

"Temari, stunning as always, hits the red carpet at the grand opening of another flagship store of Hyuga Jewelry. Who is more beautiful – gorgeous Temari in her dark dress or lovely Hinata in her violet gown?"

Shikamaru smiled to himself as he turned around.

"Anyway, any luck with the ladies recently?" Kiba grinned at the boys, only to receive glances and stares.

Shikamaru said nothing, as his phone rang.

Swiftly, he picked it up, and the sound sent a shiver down his spine.

"Hey," she said, he could feel her smiling through the phone.

He stood up and walked out of the bar, standing against the wall, he fished out his cigarettes from the pocket. "What's up?"

"Just trying to keep myself in your mind," he could feel her smirk through the phone. "You know, I will have you begging your way to me."

"You need to stop imagining things," he smiled. "You are sounding desperate now, don't you?"

"Fuck you," she was definitely grinning, he thought to himself.

"Aren't you tired from attending that opening?" He said.

"Now, now, who is paying attention to me?" He shook his head as she asked in a suggestive voice. "But then, I am tired, guess I am going to rest early. Don't miss me too much."

"Alright, good night then," he smiled as she hung up.

As he turned around and walked inside, Chouji looked up and stared at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" He arched an eyebrow as he sat down.

"Shikamaru, you are smiling," he said. "Something's wrong?"

"No," he said, as Kiba looked at him curiously.

"Lady friend?" He asked, nudging him in the ribs with his elbow.

He took another sip from his beer, thinking that it was golden, just like her blonde hair.

"Nah," he smiled. "Just something troublesome."

He knew that she had achieved her goal – _she will be on his mind._

But so will he be on hers.

 _Let the Games Begin._

* * *

Author's note:

So the competition begins ... I wonder who is give in first? Will it be smart and sly Shikamaru, or proud and bashful Temari?

Stay tuned!

V.S.V xoxo

P.S. the episode today made me scream with all my Shikatema feels! Too bad there is no baby Shikadai :(

Temari is gorgeous and Shikamaru is just cool! I like the Sai and Ino bit too but I am SCREAMING when Shikamaru asked Temari out AHHHHH :D


	6. Home sweet home

She opened her eyes, the morning rays peered through the dark curtains. She stretched and massaged her neck as she did, draping herself in a morning robe, she walked to the window and pulled the curtains apart, smiling as the morning sun shone brightly through the large windows into her penthouse apartment.

This was her little haven – located on the top floor of one of the tallest building in Konoha city, it gave her some degree of privacy in her largely public life.

It was her day off, and she was going to enjoy it.

Just as she walked towards her kitchen, her mobile phone began to ring.

She sucked her teeth as she picked up – "Hello?"

"Hey sis," it was Kankuro; she smiled at his voice for a brief second, before returning to her normal self.

"What's up?" She heard her brother sighing exasperatedly over the phone.

"I woke up this morning and some crazy dude called Hidan delivered a large bunch of roses to my apartment – don't tell me…"

"I might have put your address for contact on my last movie with the guy… you know," she chuckled softly. "I am sorry, you can get rid of the roses anyway."

"I figured so, " he said, Temari chuckled as she heard her brother sucking his teeth over the phone. "Anyway, enjoy your day."

"Bye," she hung up and switched on the coffee machine.

As the brown liquid brewed and fall into the porcelain white cup, she stared with her green eyes.

A pot of green plant sit beside the pitch black coffee machine, its heart-shaped leaves stood still in the well air-conditioned room, part of the green had faded from the leaf – it was at that moment when Temari realized that it was kept indoors for too long, she hurried over and took the plant to the bottom of the large glass windows.

She smiled as she walked back to the kitchen and sipped from her dark coffee.

The aroma filled her mind and woke her, she stared around – her apartment was empty, almost too empty.

She walked around, not sure whether to enjoy the emptiness, with her coffee in hand, she walked into her room; at the peripheral vision of her large eyes, she saw the glinting surface of her phone.

She picked it up – flicking over the contacts, she realised that there was barely anyone on her contacts, she sighed softly.

She was so busy with all the shooting and events, it took her a moment to realise that despite being so popular, being the woman that so many men dreams of being with and so many women dreams of being, she was alone.

 _Very_ alone.

And then it came to her, where her finger had stopped, gently touching the glowing screen of her phone.

She smiled to herself as she pressed again.

* * *

He arched an eyebrow as he looked away from the computer screen, her name appeared in his vision, he smiled as he took the phone and picked up.

"Hello," he said, one side of his lips turning upwards. "I am at work now."

"Oh," her voice was calm, but he could tell from the raspy voice that she was just awake. "Never mind then," a cold systematic beep replaced her voice, he sighed and pressed his hand against his head.

He took his phone with him as he stood up from his cubicle and walked away.

He walked passed a dozen of unfamiliar faces before reaching his small escape – the alley between the buildings, where he met her once again after the encounter in the bar; whipping out a cigarette, he lit it skillfully and huffed out a mouthful of smoke.

Leaning against the wall, he took his phone and dialled back.

"Thought you were at work," she said, her voice more awake now compared to just now.

"I sneaked away," he said, with a soft sigh. "You're angry?"

"No," she said. "I am just bored, you don't have to entertain me if you don't want to," there was a certain arrogance in her voice - she refused to be babied, and he found it really, really troublesome.

"Well, it's my phone call now," he said, she seemed taken aback by his sudden stroke of bossiness, she stayed quiet as he paused.

"So, you free after office hours?" He said. "If you are, do you wanna … you know, go grab a bite?" He said, scratching the back of his head as he dropped his burnt out cigarette onto the ground, crushing it beneath the sole of his feet.

She remained quiet for a while, before he heard her arrogant, cocky voice, even through the phone he could feel her grinning proudly.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Nara Shikamaru?"

"If-if you want to think of it as a date," he said, not realising his cheeks was burning. "Sure."

"Tch, you are not fun are you?" Temari's voice sneered into his ear. "Very well then, come pick me up later, I will send you my address."

She hung up; he smiled to himself as he walked back inside, and back to his dull cubicle.

He still thinks the work was troublesome, but what he had not realise was that his typing had sped up unknowingly, his mind wanted to deny it, yet it appeared that his body was getting a bit excited for his after-hours activity.

* * *

As per usual, he did not drive to work – her home was surprisingly close to his office, he only realised that as he walked a few blocks, while the city's public stared as he passed by, he decided that it was simply too troublesome to care.

He found himself standing at one of the most modern luxury apartment in the city, staring up; he found the building to be endless, towering all the way up into the clouds.

He whipped out his phone and called her, as he turned around, he noticed not so discreetly hidden paparazzi, their cameras clicking and snapping shots of him; there were a bunch of girls, maintaining their distance but slowly inching in towards him – he could hear they squeal and whispering in brimming excitement.

"Erm, Temari?" He stared back at the large glass doors of the apartment building. "It's a drag, but I attracted a bunch of paparazzi, and fans at your doorstep."

He heard her laugh for a while, adding to his dismay, as she finally reclaimed her poise.

"Well,well," she said. "I guess you have nowhere to go, come up, I have just texted you the password."

He proceeded hastily as he punched in the numbers into the machine, the door unlocked with a click. He walked inside quickly, and stormed towards the elevator.

In a minute, he found himself standing in front of a posh door, his finger lingered in the air, inches away from the door bell.

He gulped as his finger made contact, pressing harder, a light tune played.

He could hear her footsteps becoming clearer and louder, the next second, he saw her standing there, smirking at him.

She looked quite different than the last time she saw her – she was wearing a large sweatshirt, covering half of her thighs – the shorts that she was wearing was almost completely covered, for a second he thought she did not wear anything beneath her sweatshirt.

She smirked, as his gaze rested upon her toned thighs for just a bit too long. "Are you going to keep staring, or are you going to come in?"

He tapped his head with his fingers as he walked in, her hair was let down naturally, the side-parting fringe and shoulder length blonde locks framing her face nicely; part of her hair was still wet from the shower, he assumed.

He found himself sitting down, as she crossed her legs, sitting opposite him on her leather couch.

He found himself staring at her, as she stared back.

There was an unknown static in the air, wafting; both of them tense, not daring to move a muscle, the awkward silence lingered.

He did not know how long it lasted, as he cleared his throat. "Well, eh…"

Temari looked away and laughed a little, he saw her blushed a little. He scratched the back of his head. "You wanna … get something to eat?"

"You mean take out?" Temari arched an eyebrow, she leaned forward and reached fro the television remote.

With a press of a button, she switched the channel to the circuit cameras, sighing softly, she looked at Shikamaru.  
"Well, with all those people, I doubt that the take out guy would be able to squeeze in." She chuckled. "Thanks for the good work."

Her sarcastic remark made him turned away, he felt his face flushed as she began to laugh.

He decided to distract himself by walking up to the refrigerator – she sat and stared at him as he opened the fridge and seemingly, was caught in a trial of thought.

She left the couch and walked up next to him, he was tapping his fingers on his thigh as he glanced around. Then he reached inside and pulled out a couple tomatoes from the vegetable box.

"Do you have herbs?" He put the tomatoes onto the counter, and began to open cabinets.

She nodded, as she opened a counter cupboard and pulled out a plastic box.

He glanced around, in his hand was a pack of spaghetti.

"Don't tell me…" Temari arched an eyebrow.

"Well, since we are not going out, nor is take out getting in, might as well cook something up before we starve." He smirked at her. "For someone who barely has time to rest, you sure do have a lot of food here, do you even know how to cook?."

"For someone that lazy, you sure are pretty annoying," she sucked her teeth. "Please don't poison me," she leaned against the door of the refrigerator, as he began to cut the tomatoes.

One clean chop after another, the tomatoes were diced. He threw a handful of spaghetti into a pot of water and as it cooked, Temari began to look around.

He arched an eyebrow, keeping an eye on the food on the stove, he smiled as she reached upwards, he knew her target was a bottle of red wine that was inside the cupboard, she was a tall woman, and she can almost reach it, her fingertips brushing by the bottle. She was struggling with her tip toes, her face flushed with the frustration.

He chuckled softly as he leant forward, his chest against her back.

Temari found herself trapped in between his arms, she could feel his minty breath on her neck, as he reached and got the bottle.

She turned around – he had just got the wine down from the cupboard, his other hand was pressing on another overhead cabinet, effectively trapping her in the tiny space in between him and the wall.

"Hey," he stared at her with an arched eyebrow. She felt her heartbeat speeding up, looking into his eyes, she gulped.

He was just inches away, that was when she noticed that some of his features were strangely feminine, especially his eyes – they were shaped like elongated almonds, there was a sudden coolness with his dark brown orbs, long eyelashes almost touching her own long lashes.

"Temari?" His voice was magnetic, she shook herself back to reality, her heart was racing at that moment, he frowned a little with his thin brows.

"Er, where do you keep your wine glass?" She felt that she was blushing madly; she ducked down from his arms and raced towards another cabinet, pulling out several wine glasses.

The next moment, she saw him stirring the spaghetti as if nothing had just happened.

What she did not notice was that he was almost as red as the tomatoes that he diced up earlier. He threw a few spoons of tomato puree into the pot and began to simmer the tomatoes inside.

"The dishes and glass are clean," Temari said. "I- I will go set the table."

"Ah," he replied, sighing in relief as she left the open kitchen and into the dining room.

* * *

They sat opposite each other at the dining table, she sipped on the wine, trying to regain her poise, she smiled and cleared her throat.

"Now, time for the test," she twirled a mouthful of spaghetti with her fork and placed it in her mouth.

Shikamaru gulped – the way that she ate her spaghetti was strangely satisfying to watch, he had never felt that way before.

He pinched himself beneath the table to snap out of this strange trance he was in.

"It actually tastes pretty good," she smiled at him and continued to eat.

He nodded and ate his own plate without a word.

He found himself staring at her, tacitly avoiding her gaze upon him.

As he finished, she walked up and took the dishes to the dishwasher.

He sat there, shuffling a little as she re-emerged from the kitchen.

She walked up to him and smiled at him. "Thanks for the cooking. Now I own you, don't I?"

"Don't mention it." He said, smiling back at her.

"Not bad for a first date," she grinned at him cockily. "But I'd prefer to go out the next time," she pouted a little, her eyes thinning in a smile.

He chuckled softly. "Well, I will see what I can do about that," he stood up, and took a glance at his watch. "I should go now, shouldn't I?"

"Well, you could," she said, turning around and looking at the television, she sighed softly. "If you can get past that."

He stared in amazement – _how could these women and girls stay outside for so long? Do they not have anywhere else to go?_

"But it would be inconvenient for me to stay here, wouldn't it?" He shrugged a little, as he glanced down her long toned legs, he smirked. "Besides, I am still a guy, it's probably not that good."

She smirked back at him. "Like I am scared that you would devour me in the middle of the night," she stuck her tongue out a little.

He walked forward, leaning towards her, his face was inches away from her.

She felt strangely hot, blinking wildly, he smirked and bit a little on his lips.

His hand reached up and touched her chin, lifting it a little.

Temari was not sure whether to wait for him to kiss her or to kick him in the balls.

He sighed softly.

"I am not going to let you win that easy," he smiled at her, as he slowly let go of her chin and walked towards the door.

Temari followed him awkwardly as he put on his shoes quietly.

He turned his head back at her and smiled. "Temari?"

"Yeah," she looked at him, smiling at him as she wondered whether she should just give in and kiss him.

"What's your schedule tomorrow?" He said, his hand shoved into his pocket as his other scratched the back of his head.

"Hmmm," she smirked a little. "I am not sure, maybe I will text you about it tomorrow, maybe I won't."

He smirked back at her. "Alright then," he said, nodding. "See you," he closed the door slowly behind him.

Temarii found herself grinning as she cursed herself. "Damn it," she said, smiling as she walked to her room.

 _She will turn the tables._ She thought to herself as she tried to sleep

 _She never loses._

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter! I hope you enjoy this rom-com style fic I wrote for Shikamaru and Temari!

What will be Temari's revenge? And what will happen next - stay tuned!

Enjoy xoxo

V.S.V


	7. Revenge is a Beach

She smiled widely as she watched the entertainment news in the morning.

Sitting in a comfortable chair, the make up artists and hair stylist was brushing her up for her next shoot in the trailer.

It was almost too amusing to see Nara Shikamaru trying to flee from the paparazzi, the distress and annoyance to his face amused her more than anything.

As she slid her finger past the screen of her phone, she saw a message from him.

 _Almost got killed by the paparazzi. Glad that it's a sleep-in Saturday._

She grinned, drawing the suspicion from her manager.

"What's making you so happy?" She arched an eyebrow, Temari put her phone close to her thigh protectively.

"No-nothing," she said, as she stared in the mirror.

Arching an eyebrow, she was startled by the amount of bronzer being put onto her face.

"This much?"

"Of course, it's a bronzer ad," said the makeup artist. "You look amazing as always," he replied.

Temari laughed a little, the make up was not the only thing she was worried about, as she glanced briefly at what was hanging on the rack nearby, or rather, what was not hanging there.

She unlocked her phone once again.

 _Come find me,_ she input into the device. _I am at the beach._

* * *

It was almost a relief for him to slip into the comfort of his car, as he sunk himself onto the leather seat.

Not being able to hang in the privacy of his car annoyed him greatly, especially when he had to deal with all the people staring and taking photographs of him on the metro; it was doing him good publicity, according to Ino – the paparazzi called him approachable, despite the fact that he tried to get away from them every chance he had.

As he parked the car, he opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle.

Hoping not to make himself stick out like a sore thumb, he dressed himself appropriately in beach-friendly fashion, a light blue shirt and white trousers folded near his ankles, coupled with a pair of brown loafers, he had his beach mat and book with him.

It was not a horrendously sunny day, clouds floated lazily above him in the blue sky.

He looked around, and it was not difficult to spot where the troublesome crowd was – a section of the beach was sectioned off by big bulky security guards, dressed awkwardly out of place in their dark suits; he found himself finding a spot near the palm trees, as he sat down, he whisked his phone out of his pocket.

He smiled as he saw a message from her.

 _Still in bed?_

He smirked, as he replied. Dropping his phone on his side, he flipped open his book and began to read.

Despite the black and white in front of his eyes, all he had on his mind was her mesmerizing green eyes.

* * *

"Focus more on this side, Temari," she posed and moved accordingly as the flash shone upon her, her eyes focusing afar, her gaze increasingly intensify and fading as she changed from pose to pose.

"Alright," the photographer paused and stared into the camera. "That's all for the white dress, let's change into the bikini."

Temari sighed in relief as she stood up, quickly Tenten reached over and draped a bathrobe over her.

She looked around, for a sight of him, frowning slightly as the crowd blocked her vision.

She was escorted back to the trailer, and as she sat down, she took out her phone.

 _Hanging around at the beach, have fun shooting._

She grinned, as she replied.

"Oh god," Tenten rolled her eyes as she entered the trailer. "The male model is sick," she said. "They thought he is just late," the woman pressed against her forehead in frustration.

Temari arched an eyebrow and smiled. "Actually, I have an idea," she said with a smirk. "Can you put me on the line with the company rep?"

He opened his eyes as he felt the phone vibrating next to him. He removed the book from his face and took the phone in his head.

Instead of a message, the vibration continued – he took the device and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Come over, I need your help."

She hung up afterwards, as he sat up and stared at the ocean from a distance.

Arching an eyebrow, he began to pack, and moved towards the ground.

He knew that any attempt to hide himself would be futile, as he approached, the crowd stared in awe at his sunglasses clad face – it did not take long before he was recognized.

The security guards assisted him as he moved through the crowd. A brunette girl waited for him, her hair was neatly fixed into two buns as he entered the area, she smiled at him and rushed over.

"You are Temari's friend, right? Thank you so much for agreeing to help," she smiled at him politely, as she dragged him towards the trailer.

As he entered, he found himself staring at Temari, dressed in a bathrobe, she side-eyed him and smile.

"I have a feeling that I am not going to like this," he rolled his eyes as he was pushed onto the chair next to her.

"You will like it," Temari grinned, as she turned to her make up artist. "Work your magic on him," she said.

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow, as the make up artist approached like a looming black cloud.

She stared with amusement as he sunk into the chair, Temari smiled and stood up.

"Well, I will wait for you outside, hurry up will you?" She smirked as she stepped off the trailer.

As she hopped off, Tenten approached her with a worried look on her face.

"Are you sure it is fine? We can always find another male model …"

"Don't worry," Temari smiled. "A little fun at work never harms anybody."

* * *

He could not believe what he was dragged into.

When he wore a bathrobe, he was not used to being stared at by a large crowd, even when there was a great distance between them.

Temari walked up to him, still dressed in her white bath robe; he assumed the man that was following her was the photographer.

"This is Shikamaru, and this is Kenji, the photographer," she introduced both of them.

The man eyed Shikamaru's face, and nodded with affirmation.

"Take it off," Temari said, Shikamaru felt his face gone all red in one split second.

She smirked at him. "You do realize we are shooting in swimming outfits, right? Kenji needs to check whether your body is fit enough."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes; he leaned forward towards her. "You owe me a big one for this," he muttered as he stripped his robe off him.

Temari arched an eyebrow, pleasantly surprised.

"For someone that lazy, you are pretty…toned." Her eye lingered slightly below his toned abdomen.

The photographer nodded. "He will be fine," he said. "Let's start."

Shikamaru put the robe back on and walked next to her, as they approached the set before the camera.

He hesitantly pulled off his bath robe, cursing his luck. Temari smirked as he revealed his well-toned body, preserving himself in a pair of tight-fitting black swimming shorts.

Temari twirled her head as her bath robe dropped to the ground, Shikamaru felt his jaw drop as she did. Her lean body was covered by a fire red bikini, leaving little to the imagination.

She looked back at him and blinked. "Try not to get hard, not now," she bit her lip.

"Do I have to show my face?" He rolled his eyes. "I didn't sign a contract or anything."

"They will pay you the price for the male model anyway," Temari smiled at him. "Besides, I will make it up to you."

Shikamaru shuddered in a mixture of embarrassment and excitement.

He stood with his back facing the camera, Temari leaned towards him, he could feel the softness of her breasts pressing against his biceps.

She stared at the camera seductively, on her hand was a piece of cold jewelry, shining as her jewel-clad hand rested upon his shoulder.

He could feel his skin tingled at her touch, he tried not to tense, yet at the same time, he was afraid that any lack of control would lead to an untimely salutation for her.

"Look at me," she said softly, Shikamaru's head tilted and turned, as he did, he could saw her face close to his, her green eyes blazing as he stared deep into them.

The next second, Temari's face turned sideways, his intense gaze lingered at her perfect profile as she held the jewelry against the back of his head, smiling at the camera seductively.

After that, it all seemed natural; Temari guided him through every step, as they posed both intimately and seductively.

Some hundred of shots later, it was finally done.

"Great job," Temari smiled at him, as Shikamaru sighed in relief.

"Not sure how my parents are going to respond to this when they see it somewhere in the newspaper," he said. "You owe me a huge favour."

"Oh, they are going to see it," she smirked. "It is an advertisement campaign for Hyuga Jewelry, it will be on billboards all over the city."

Shikamaru felt a shivering cold down his spine, only being brought back to life as Temari clung her arms onto his shoulders.

"You are pretty good at this modeling thing," she smirked. "Maybe you should part-time more often."

He wanted to curse, but the thought of staring into her eyes was too tempting. "How are you going to make it up to me?"

She looked down from his brown eyes to his chin, from his throat to his abdomen, and finally looked back up with a smirk.

"Dinner for two? I am paying," she smiled, as her arms left him. "And whatever you want afterwards."

Before she walked away, she turned her head and smirked at him once more.

"You better cover it up," she winked at him. As his gaze traveled down, he cursed himself for having such a primal reaction. Another make up artist took him to a separate trailer to remove his make up for him.

Temari could not help herself but grin as she walked back to the trailer.

 _She might not have planned it this way, but nothing seemed better to come back at him than this way._

She was quite sure that this time, she had won.

For now.

Little did she know, as Shikamaru sighed softly, looking into the mirror, he had something in mind.

He was going to end this tedious little game.

It is time to checkmate.

* * *

Author's note:

Well :3 Rom-com chapter strikes again! I hope the characters are not out of their original character too much ... it is just fun when you are doing an AU like this haha

Anyway, the Naruto Shippuden anime ended today :/ I was feeling a bit happy and sad at the same time - mostly sad because it symbolises the end of a fond teenage memory, happy because Shikamaru and Temari held hands in the episode (I am convinced that the anime creators are huge Shikatema fans themsevles)

I hope you enjoyed Temari's revenge ... let's wait for Shikamaru's next (possible final) move ;)

Stay tuned xoxo

V.S.V


	8. Winner

He straightened his shirt as she opened the door without knocking, he arched an eyebrow as she entered.

"You know, I could have been naked," he said, with a smirk on his face.

Her face was an equal display of cockiness, she grinned at him.

"If you took so long to get dressed, I won't be dating you." She leaned against the wall of the trailer.

"Oh, so we are dating now?" He walked towards her, putting his book and beach mat on the dressing table, he leaned forward.

She smiled at him confidently, as he stopped, the tip of nose almost touching hers.

"It's a matter of perspective, I'd say," she smirked, and slid sideways.

His gaze lingered as she turned around. "So, you have any ideas about where we should get dinner?"

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head as he shook his head.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and smirked. "I guessed so," she said. "Well, I have an idea."

"I have a bad feeling about this," he shrugged, as Temari walked up to him, her hand playfully tugging at his collar.

"Afraid that I will drug you?" She smirked, Shikamaru smiled at her.

"Let's go," with a shrug, they stepped out of the trailer.

What he had not expected, or rather, what he had envisioned, had came to a reality.

He found the crowd of fans no only still remained, but increased in number as well; he felt that his eyes were blinded by the flashlights.

At that moment, he felt someone took his arm, something slid into the space between his torso and his biceps.

He could hear the crowd scream and squeal, he turned and found Temari's arm lodged between the space between his arm and body, she smiled as she put on her shades.

 _This woman – she had no intention in hiding whatsoever._

"Let's go," she said with a smile, as he obeyed her – he led her through the crowd as the security nudged the fans out of the way.

She sighed in relief as she sunk into the passenger seat of his car.

"You do realize, what you just did, do you?" He was still rather in shock as he stepped onto the gas pedal of his car.

Temari smiled, he could see it from the rear-view mirror.

"I told you, it's a matter of perspective," she pouted a little as she spoke.

He sighed softly as he focused on the road ahead. "Tell me, where are we going?"

"Drive, I will tell you where to go." She smiled, as she peeked at the rear-view mirror. "You better drive fast, before those crazy fans barricade the both of us."

* * *

Shikamaru was even more puzzled when he found himself stopping at a pizza place, not a particularly fancy one.

It took him a while to buy the pizza, as the shop owners took their time to chat and take pictures with him, so did the customers.

He sighed when he finally entered the security of his car, Temari smiled at him.

"Your place or mine?" She asked without much thought, he frowned, finding the next sentence he was going to said difficult.

"I actually, kind of live with my parents." He rolled his eyes, as he noticed Temari trying to contain her laughter. "The house is semi-detached, but they can come over any time, so it might not be that convenient."

"Even considered moving out?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Of course, they said I could when…" He found himself at a loss of words, and Temari frowning out of curiosity.

"When what?"

"When I find a girlfriend that I am planning to marry, then they will let me move out to move in with that person," he wanted to slam his face into the steering wheel.

Temari nodded. "I see."

He was surprised by her unusually calm expression; he was expecting her to laugh loudly. He studied her expression, as she turned around and stared deep into his eyes.

"Then you can move in with me, I guess." He felt a rush of blood overwhelming him, he hit the brakes hard as he stopped on the curb.

"What?"

Temari bit onto her lip and burst out of laughter. "Just kidding," she said, her eyes tearing up as she laughed. "Let's go to my place then."

He tried to calm down as he drove again, trying to get the thought out of his mind.

* * *

"Ah nothing beats a cold beer with good pizza," she smiled as she leaned against the back of the couch.

Shikamaru drank from the beer and put it on the table, his gaze travelled down to Temari's well-toned legs, which rested comfortably across the couch.

She shifted her position and smiled at him. "Like what you see?"

"You stared at me today at the beach," he said. "Now we are even, don't you think?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Whatever you say."

The two ate for a while, the pizza slowly reduced in size, Temari held an empty bottle in her hand, as Shikamaru looked away, avoiding her gaze.

"You know what, let's play spin the bottle," she said with a grin, reaching over she poked him in the ribs. "Go on, put the pizza box away and sit opposite to me."

He muttered a few words as he took the pizza box and shoved it into her fridge, Temari was smiling at him as he sat down across the coffee table, an empty bottle lied flat on its surface.

"You know the rules right, spin the bottle and you pick either truth or dare." Temari reached over and spinned the bottle.

Of course it will be pointing towards his side of the living room.

"Alright," she grinned, almost sinisterly. "Truth or dare."

He rolled his eyes, sighing softly, he answered.

"Truth."

"Well, well," she blinked. "How many girlfriends have you had before?"

"Woman…"

"Answer me, you picked truth," she pouted her lips.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "One," then he reached out a turned the bottle.

To his dismay, the bottle pointed towards him again.

Temari laughed a little, blinking at him.

"I will pick truth," he said. "Troublesome."

"Describe your relationship with her."

"I thought this is a game where you ask questions," Temari raised a finger and wagged it in front of him.

"My question, my rules," she said.

Shikamaru sighed, defeated, he shrugged.

"We met back in high school, she was always nagging me, her voice… sounded like the bells on a windchime, except for she wouldn't stop talking." He sighed.

"You break up with her because she is too annoying?"

Shikamaru looked up and shook his head. "You've used up your question."

Temari sucked her teeth. "Stingy."

He turned the bottle, and finally, it was pointing towards her.

"Truth or dare?" He arched an eyebrow and smirked. "I would assume someone like you would pick…"

"Dare," she said, folding her arms in front of her well-endowed chest.

He leaned back on the couch, made himself slightly comfortable. His head was supported by his hand, as his elbow nudged itself onto the armrest.

"Surprise me," he said.

Temari frowned and pouted. "That's too vague."

"I said it, my turn, my rules," he smirked.

Temari shifted uncomfortably in her place. "Anything?"

"Anything."

She blinked and looked at him skeptically. "I am not sure whether you will like it though."

"Try me," he smirked, staring into her eyes. "Or do you think that you can't amaze me somehow?"

Temari bit onto her lip, she closed her eyes.

Shikamaru stared as she slowly stood up, her eyes opened as she reached her full height.

His eyes lingered upon her as she approached him, almost without hesitation, she straddled herself upon his lap, her green eyes staring into his dark brown orbs.

There was a certain flame that he had stirred inside of her, as she slowly leaned down, her face closing in.

Just as he thought she would kiss him, her head moved sideways and her mouth attached itself onto his neck, she bit onto it, at first it hurt a little, but then it reduced to a small nibble. Her lips puckered and sucked, he could feel pressure against the spot until she finally broke away.

She moved her head back up, still staring into his eyes, smiling. "Are you surprised?"

"Are you a vampire or something?" He found his face turning red, there was something that made him feel hot. Something about her teeth on his skin made him hot and bothered.

"Heh, guess I won," she looked down and her hand slowly slid down from his shoulder to his chest.

She stared into his eyes triumphantly, leaning in closer. "Oh my, isn't somebody excited right now?"

He gleaned down; his gaze lingered at her cleavage for a while before reaching down at his crotch, noticing that he was giving her the salutation she well deserved.

Her face was closer; he could smell her perfume, his hand gripped tighter onto the armrest.

"I will make you feel much better, in fact, I will make you feel good as you have never felt before," her hand gently gripped his chin. "Only if you beg me."

He stared into her eyes, his free hand slowly moving and touched the curve of her waist.

"Tell me you're not excited," he licked his lips as she gasped slightly, a shade of pink emerging on her face.

Each note from his magnetic voice seemed to be stroking down her backbone, she licked her lips as he stared down at his collarbones.

"You know you want me," she said softly, her hand gently unbuttoning his shirt, her hand sliding across the defined lines of his chest and abdomen.

"The feeling is mutual," he replied, as he sat up straighter, his other hand now rested on the other side of her waist.

She frowned, staring at him. "You are so annoying," she said.

"Huh?"

"Just kiss me already, alright?" Temari growled impatiently.

Shikamaru laughed a little, one of his hand left her waist and moved to her back, he sat up and pressed her back towards him, effectively pushing her down, with his lips pressing onto hers.

His hand moved back to her waist, as he attempted to stand up, she clamped her legs around his waist.

Temari broke away from the kiss, her hands wrapped around his neck. She grinned.

"I still win," she grinned.

"Whatever you say, troublesome," he said, pressing his lips onto hers once again.

They found themselves stumbling to her bed room, as he laid her down, his arms supporting himself as he hovered above her.

She proceeded to unbutton his shirt and removed her own t-shirt, revealing his well-toned body and her bra-clad self.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He said, holding her by the wrist as an attempt of stopping her.

Little did he know, she took him by surprise and flipped, now that she was pinning him down on the bed.

"Just shut up, you are being troublesome," she pressed another kiss, and another. Shikamaru said nothing, he played along with what she wanted.

It was wildly electric, as they entwined in between the sheets, her soft moans, sweet sighs; his satisfied grunt. On each other's bodies, they left kisses, bite marks and scratches.

She collapsed on top of him, panting and catching her breath.

"You're good," she smiled at him, he wrapped his arm around her naked body.

"Troublesome," he pressed a kiss atop of her forehead, and threw the blanket over themselves. "Let's get some sleep."

 _Who said there can never be two winners in one game?_

* * *

Author's note:

Well :o) implied lemon here, will try to write a more detailed one later but for now ... it has begun :D

I hope you enjoy the chapter as always, will try to update this and my other stories! Thanks for the love xoxo

V.S.V


	9. Night, Good Night

He felt something nudging against him as he slept, he cursed as he opened his eyes.

"Hey," her voice was raspy and seductive; he pulled her in close for a kiss on the lips.

She allowed him, as he wrapped his arms around her, she comfortably snaked herself into the space between his arm and shoulder.

"What did you wake me up for?" He complained with a yawn, a glance at the digital clock reminded him that it was four in the morning.

"You need to go to work tomorrow," she said. "So do I."

"Right," Shikamaru pressed his hand against his forehead and ran his hand through his dark, shoulder-length hair. "What a drag."

Temari chuckled softly, as she pinched his face lightly. "As much as I hate it," she said. "This is the best chance for you to leave, or else the paparazzi would be here in no time."  
He muttered illegible words as he tightened his embrace around her naked shoulders. "I thought you don't care."  
"Well, we don't have to be that showy, don't we?" She pressed a kiss on his cheek. "On a side note, you look great with your hair down."

Ending her comment with a bite on her lips, he could not resist but to press his lips against hers.

He hated it when she pulled away, pressing one last kiss on his chin.

"Come on now, don't be a baby," she smiled as he sighed softly.

He stood up from the bed and stretched his naked self. Temari put on a night robe around her toned body and waited for him to get dressed.

She walked with him through the hallways and to her front door.

He turned around and smiled at her. "You can manage?"

"Speak for yourself," she stuck out her tongue. "Good luck handling the reporters tomorrow, and when that advertisement comes out."

He sucked his teeth, as he pulled her closer to him. "I should hate you for what you did to me," he joked. "How troublesome."

Temari winked at him. "Come on now, your parents are probably going to wake up soon."

Shikamaru looked back at her when he left the door. She leaned against the doorframe with a smirk on her face.

"Call me?" He said with the gesture next to his face.

Temari chuckled and titled her head. "Maybe." She said as she slowly closed the door.

Shikamaru sighed as he pressed the button at the elevator lobby.

 _It is going to be a long, long day._

* * *

He decided to put on his disguise – shades, a trench coat and a mask, he almost looked like a maniac when he entered the building, under the close surveillance of the reporters.

He sighed in relief as he finally sat himself down at his desk – almost at the same moment, his co-workers stared at him and whispered among themselves.

 _Surely they would not gossip about him all loud and about, after all, he is their chairman's son._

He sighed softly as he checked his phone for the first time since last night.

As expected his messenger app had exploded.

In particular, in the group between himself, Ino and Chouji, aptly named 'Ino-shika-cho' – Ino had bombarded him with hundreds of message.

He sighed softly as he typed.

 _Shikamaru: too long didn't read – what's up?_

Almost in a split second, she replied, just as he expected.

 _Ino: WHAT'S UP? YOU ARE ALL OVER THE ENTERTAINMENT NEWS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH TEMARI AT THE BEACH? WHY IS SHE HOLDING YOUR ARM?_

 _Chouji: I didn't notice lol_

 _Ino: SHUT UP! ANSWER ME SHIKAMARU!_

 _Shikamaru: busy at work, ttyl_

He shook his head and turned his phone to silent mode, before checking one last thing.

 _No message from Temari._

* * *

Temari opened her eyes, after the relentless ringing of her doorbell; she walked towards the door and opened it for her manager.

"I have expected that to happen," sighed Tenten as she walked inside. "But it's so not like you, not showing up on time for the car – we thought you are sick or something."

Temari shook her head. "I am fine," she replied as she walked towards the table. "You want coffee?"

"Compared to that I would need an explanation to Hidan, or rather, his manager." Tenten sat down and rubbed her forehead. "They are pretty pissed off by that publicity stunt you pulled yesterday … saying that it is bad for Hidan's career or stuff…"

"That is if he had one," Temari arched an eyebrow and took her cup of coffee from the coffee machine. "If he is so bad he needs to rely on me to get his career back on track, god bless him then."

Tenten laughed dryly. "Anyway, the Hyuga Corporation wants to arrange a meeting with you."

"What for?" She arched an eyebrow. Despite representing the brands under the rather large enterprise, all the commercial dealings were dealt with by her manager, never had she been asked to meet the company representatives.

"Consider it a social thing, its not exactly a meeting, but more like a ball."

"A ball?"

"Yes," said Tenten. "They are holding an anniversary ball, and they wanted to invite you as their guest."

"I assume that a lot of people would be going," she said as she sipped from her coffee.

Tenten nodded in affirmation. "It is going to be a great party, but we need to finish the task we have now – two casting calls, and one commercial shoot."

Temari smiled to herself as she put down her coffee. "Alright then."

His phone rang as he dropped himself onto his bed; he reluctantly turned around and picked up the device.

The name on his phone made him smile.

"Hello?" He said softly, as he heard a soft laugh on the end of the phone.

"Come downstairs," he could imagine her smiling through the phone.

"Now?"

"I am waiting, and I am tired," her pout came into mind, as he took his phone and stumbled down the stairs.

Opening the front door, he saw her leaning against the car, smiling at him as he came forward.

"I thought you wanted to keep it secret," he said in a hushed voice as he led her into the garden in front of his house. "What if the paparazzi followed you?"

"I had my brother drive my car, I drove his – so they are chasing him as he coursed through the city." Temari blinked. "You want to keep it secret as well?"

"Well, you know what they say about romance in the limelight."

Temari blinked thoughtfully. "I see your point," she smiled. "And I agree."

"So we are going to keep it low?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, let's keep it this way," she smiled at him.

He shrugged and smiled at her. "Why did you come here?"

She stuck out her tongue. "I felt like seeing you."

Struck by her sudden childishness, he burst out laughing, as Temari frown.

"What's so funny?"

"You are cute." He commented, causing her face to flash like a glaring red tomato.

"Sh-shut up," she said, brushing him off her.

Shikamaru stopped laughing and stared at her. "I appreciate it, but someone like you…"

"I know it's bad for me to come around, causing troublesome this and that…" She rolled her eyes. Suddenly, he flipped her around and pecked on her lips quickly.

His eyebrow rose as he smirked. "So apparently the only way to shut you up is this, huh?"

Temari's face was roaring red, as she covered her mouth. "You just have to embarrass me like this!" She hissed, raising her hand in an attempt to smack him.

He gently held her wri , and smiled at her.

"I was going to say," he said softly. "That someone like you deserves a proper date, not sneaky meetings like this, although I don't mind."

Temari calmed down a little, the glaring red of her face fading into an attractive shade of pink.

"Oh-okay." She said, turning her head away from him.

Shikamaru patted her gently on the head, blinking as he smiled.

"So, when will you be free?" He asked her.

Temari tapped the side of her head, pouting as she think. "I am not sure, I will text you about it?"

"Sure," he smiled and held her hand, leading her back to her car. "You should get some rest."

"I will, so should you," she smiled. "Got to climb up the corporate ladder, don't you?"

"Troublesome," he smiled as he opened the door.

Temari turned around, and without him noticing, she cupped his face with both of her hands and pressed a kiss onto his lips.

Stunned, Shikamaru shuddered. Temari smirked as she slipped into the driver's seat of her car.

"What was that for?"

Temari started the engine and turned her head, facing towards him.

"That's for you sneaking up and kissing me like that just now," she said with a smirk.

"Troublesome…" Before he could finish his sentence, she drove off.

He stared as the car disappeared before he entered the house.

He waited, and waited.

His phone finally blinked.

 _Home, good night x_

At that moment, he sighed softly.

 _Finally he could get some good sleep._

* * *

Author's note:

Long-awaited update (I hope)! I am hoping that I can continue this story for quite some chapters ... hopefully, they are not repetitive - it will mostly be smut between them (and humour - I promised myself to write something funny hahaha)

Anyway, enjoy! Thanks for the love as always xoxo

V.S.V


	10. Sourness

It took little time for him to contemplate the situation as he walked into the office. Arriving right on the dot, he managed to evade the paparazzi with a gracefully emotionless expression as he found his way into the building and to his floor.

"Morning, Shikamaru-kun," he nodded as the unknown female greeted him.

His peripheral vision saw her walking to another female colleague and began to whisper, throwing occasional glances towards his direction.

He was even more surprised when Asuma walked up to him.

"I am not being nosy, but…" He saw the bearded man arch an eyebrow. "That's a bit over the top, don't you think?"

"She is just a friend," he lied blatantly in his face, hoping that his side-glances would not give him away. "Don't movie stars have friends too?"

Asuma shrugged. "Consider the fact that you are also a member of the city's young socialite, it's probably fine."

Shikamaru smiled at him. "Don't worry about me, how's it going with you and that hypnotherapist? What's her name again?"

Asuma smiled and sipped from his coffee. "Keep working, kid, your father is pretty happy with your progress so far," he glanced sideways. "Anyway, I have this new project that I want you to follow up – do it well, and it will give your father a reason to promote you."

He sighed as Asuma passed him a file. "Troublesome."

As he glanced around his almost empty cubicle, he gleaned at the screen of his phone.

 _No message._

* * *

"Hey Temari-san!" She looked up as her co-star approached, a young actress whose name escaped her mind. She nodded with a smile.

 _She was not ready for this, especially for her break._

 _Where is Tenten when she needed her to come chase these annoying starlets away?_

"I saw the news! You are dating that rich heir of the pharmaceutical giant, Nara Corp, right? Lucky you!" The girl commented, flicking her brunette hair in the process.

Her very presence annoyed Temari, but she was trained to hide her emotions whenever needed.

"We are just friends," she smiled, trying not to let her veins pop as she talked to her.

"Really? But he is quite a catch isn't he? He looks like the type that would listen to whatever his girlfriend would say!" She giggled a little bit. "Aren't you interested in him?"

Temari chuckled, trying to make sense of the situation and this ridiculous girl in front of her. "Are you?"

"Quite actually," she grinned innocently. "If anything, maybe you can hook me up with him!"

Temari did not say anything in return, she smiled mischievously as the director called the break to the end and asked the actresses to return to their positions.

"The rain scene, first take, action!"

As the cameras began to roll, the hose above their heads began to pour, the sprinkling water drenched her hair, her face, her clothes – all that was left clear was the annoying brunette's face.

"I love him, and you know it!" Temari cried, glaring at the girl's brown eyes.

"I know," she replied, almost screeching. "But I love him too! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Temari gritted her teeth as the water flowed down her face, with a swift raise of her hand, the scene echoed with a loud slap.

The brunette covered her face, slightly red from the sudden slap, and stared at Temari with a mixture of horror, anger and confusion.

"Something are not meant for yours to take!" Temari had the most perplexed expression on her face, she was a bit over the top, more to hide her laughing self that was hidden deep inside of her.

"Cut!" The director shouted, as the water stopped, he approached the actresses and grinned widely at Temari.

"Great job there! The improvisation added some more depth, I can feel her anger, her sadness of betrayal pounding through the camera, especially that slap, perfect!" The director added as Temari smiled with a nod.

Temari turned to the girl and smiled at her. "Sorry, I just felt like that was the moment."

The girl could not say anything – after all, Temari was the hottest movie star at the moment, it was not like she could afford to get on her bad side, not especially after the director praised her and all. "Great job Temari-san," she said, with the fakest smile Temari had ever seen. "A little heads up would be even better, though."  
Temari laughed, genuinely out of her amusement. "I am sorry, but that just came over me, great reaction on your side too."

A few shots later, the assistants wrapped Temari up in a white bathrobe as she sat down on the make up chair, she took her phone and unlocked it.

Her perfectly arched brows began to frown slightly, as she stared down.

 _No message._

She turned her head up, and saw the television in her trailer cart playing.

"Turn the volume up a little, please," she asked the assistant, who reached over and pressed on the machine.

The entertainment news was playing, she recognised the familiar entrance of the office building he worked in.

"So, Shikamaru-san, what is it with you and Temari?"

He shrugged and shook his head. "We are just friends, that's all."

"Oh really? You guys stepping out arm to arm did not seem that simple."  
He sighed softly and pressed his hand against his forehead. "It is."

"So, are you single now?" Shikamaru arched an eyebrow as the question was asked, he blinked and remained silent for a moment.

"Yeah," he said, scratching the back of his head as he waved at the camera, turning around and leaving the scene.

There was something that made her felt slightly, uncomfortable, a bit upsetting as she heard him saying that.

The reasonable Temari was telling her to calm down, but she found her voice extraordinarily weak today.

Tenten walked inside, stretching a little, as Temari was finally back in her normal, dry clothes.

"The cast is going to get dinner, should I refuse for you as usual?" Tenten asked, as she stacked the papers in her hand.

Temari shook her head. "Nope, I am going to go tonight," she said, as Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Tenten was genuinely surprised as Temari reached to switch off the television. "You rarely go."

"It's okay, besides, it's Sasuke's first movie after he switched from sports to entertainment, I should go mingle."

"Now you are interested in Sasuke?" Tenten shook her head with a smile.

"Well, he seems like a pretty hot guy, less annoying than Hidan, what's not to like?" She tried not to sound bitter, more importantly, she was concealing that sour feeling she was harbouring in her gut.

 _What is it?_

* * *

A few of them entered into the high-end restaurant, as the waiter sat them down, Temari glanced around. The crystal chandelier hung itself in the center, as waiters and waitresses moved from table to table, attending to the guests.

"I have been waiting to try out this restaurant," the brunette girl, of whose name Temari still could not recall exclaimed.

Temari stared at the man sitting opposite her, his lips shut tightly as he silently studied the menu, dark onyx eyes glancing from line to line.

"Sasuke-kun! I can't believe that you are here!" A girl's voice exclaimed in an insanely high, excited pitch. Temari turned around and saw a blonde girl smiling sweetly at the dark-haired man.

"Hey Ino," he acknowledged her, as she turned around and exclaimed her excitement, her blue eyes locking with Temari's green ones.

"Temari-san! Oh my!" She exclaimed. "You look so pretty!"

She smiled courteously, as she looked behind the blonde girl, her smile faded a little, becoming slightly reserved, almost embarrassed.

Looking back at her, equally uncomfortable, was a man scratching the back of his head, shifting his glances with his dark brown eyes.

"Shikamaru-san!" The brunette girl's eyes seemed to lit up, like a poor man when he saw a stack of cash. "Please, join us!"

"I don't think we should bother you…" Ino said, shuffling shyly as she blinked at Sasuke, who seemed to voice no opposition.

The brunette girl moved out of her own way and grabbed Shikamaru by the arm, he was slightly startled, his eyes darting towards Temari.

Temari blinked with her green eyes, her lips pursed as the brunette girl pulled him down and pinned him onto the chair next to her.

Ino sat next to her, her eyes filled with the image of Sasuke; Chouji sat next to Ino and began to order food straightaway.

Temari stole occasional glances as the brunette girl tried very hard to flirt with Shikamaru, who replied occasionally with short remarks.

At the rare occasions where Sasuke talked, she hit back, smiling timidly at the less than funny jokes he told, she caught Shikamaru staring at her.

The dinner went on, as the two of them kept looking back at each other.

As they leave, Temari turned towards Sasuke and gave him a polite, gentle squeeze.

"It's great talking to you, see you tomorrow on set," she smiled at him. He nodded, as he approached his car, he turned around.

"Do you-" Just as he was about to ask, Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"Can we have a moment alone, Temari?" She smiled secretly as she nodded and turned towards Shikamaru, not before she waved at Sasuke who was entering his car.

The brunette, slightly tipsy, was trying to stick to Shikamaru. "Oh, my head hurts," she muttered, batting her eyes as hard as she could. "If only…"  
"If only you could control yourself better," Temari smiled, her voice almost dripping with honey. "Get some rest, poor thing, we have an early outing shoot tomorrow." Temari turned to Ino, smiling. "Ino, would you mind calling…" she bit her tongue for a moment. "Anyway… would you mind calling a taxi for her?"

Ino nodded as Shikamaru cleared his throat again.

Temari turned towards him, her attention focusing on him.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"What about your friends? I can ask my driver to take me back."

"Chouji can drive Ino," he lowered his voice a little. "We need to talk."

Temari shrugged, smiling triumphantly. "Sure thing then."

After saying goodbye to Ino and Chouji, Shikamaru and Temari headed to the car park. It was empty in the VIP section of the carpark, the security guards thoughtfully turned their heads as the couple walked in.

As they entered the car, Shikamaru sighed. Temari looked at him and tilted her head a little.

"You want to talk, now talk."

"You are doing this on purpose aren't you? I see you with Sasuke." Shikamaru said. "How troublesome."  
"Why would you care?" Temari arched an eyebrow. "You are 'single', after all."

He sucked his teeth, visibly irritated. "What am I going to tell them?"

"You can choose not to say anything, it's not the first day you lived in the limelight." She folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Tch, so you are mad with me just because I said that? That doesn't mean you can flirt with Sasuke like that."

"Flirt? You should have seen yourself, with… argh I don't remember her name!" Temari exclaimed, pressing her face into her palm in frustration. "Since she was drooling all over you, maybe you can date her instead, wouldn't she be the perfect little thing?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Can't you just get some sense into your head, woman?"

"Of course I can't, I am a woman," she blurted. "I am not as sensible as you are, with all your man and woman crap."

She turned and attempted to open the car door. Suddenly, she was flipped around by a grab on her wrist; she turned around and saw his face just an inch away from her.

There was something about this proximity that made her heart flutter than she wanted, she gulped as she saw a pink hue on the man's face.

"You are insecure aren't you?" Shikamaru stared into her green eyes, there was something different with his voice, it was deeper than usual, gentler – the irritable bit was gone and replaced with something more soothing.

He blinked, his dark brown eyes emitting certain calming warmth.

"You are cute when you are so flustered," he smirked as she fidgeted.

"I am not…" He pressed his lips gently onto hers, his hand holding her face as he did.

Temari closed her eyes, welcoming him as he pulled her into a closer embrace.

She gasped for breath as they separated, Shikamaru smiled and pushed a stray hair near her eye back in place.

"Are we good?" He smiled at her.

"They might have saw us."

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow as he started the engine. "You know what?"

"What?"

"Fuck it all, I don't care," he smiled. "If they see it, then let them see it; it is troublesome no matter how."

She stuck out her tongue a little. "Can't you keep a secret?"  
"Not one that is as troublesome as you," he shrugged as she smirked at him.

"Shut up and drive." She ordered with a wide grin.

Shikamaru placed one hand on the steering wheel; gently, she slipped her hand into his free hand.

Something grew closer as the car pushed forward under the silvery moonlight.

 _Something was different._

* * *

Author's note:  
What's a rom-com without some jealously, some arugment and making up? Haha I hope you enjoy! Just wanted to update you guys a little bit... will try to update soon (and more often) after my exams! Thanks for all the love and support as always xoxo

V.S.V


	11. Masquerade

The bright lights of the dressing room managed to make her sun-kissed skin radiant in its embrace, as the brunette man's hand wandered atop an army of brushes, finally picking up one, he dipped it in powder and gently touched her face with the soft hairs on the brush.

"You look rejuvenated," he commented, as his brush glided on her face.

Temari arched an eyebrow as Kankuro dipped the brush into the powder again. "Are you telling me that I look old? I am twenty-five, Kankuro."

"No, not that kind of rejuvenated," he said with a smirk, his lined eye thinning into one dark line. "I mean, you look really happy and stuff, are you seeing someone?"

Temari smiled secretly but hid her amusement well, she closed her eye as her brother approached with a smaller brush. "Nah."

"Nah, huh?" Kankuro smirked as he took a step back and stared at her face. "This will do."

"Kankuro, it's a masquerade-themed ball." Temari rolled her eyes. "I don't see the effort."

"Well, do you trust me or not?" He sucked his teeth. "As the owner and creative director of Marioneta cosmetics, I know what's best."

"Alright, it's your field," Temari shook her head exasperatedly. "Thanks for dolling me up as always."

"I am going to pamper myself when you have your fun tonight, bye." Kankuro walked out of her room as Tenten entered, aptly dressed in a knee-length black dress and kitten heels.

"Temari-san," she said with a smile. "The makeup is definitely on point, let me help you in the dress."

Temari frowned as Tenten pulled the plunging red dress out of the hanger bag.

"I don't think red is my colour," Temari muttered as she slipped inside.

"Every colour will be your colour," Tenten smiled as she zipped the dress up. "You should take a look in the mirror." Tenten walked out of the room as she said, closing the door behind her.

Temari stared in the mirror, her perfectly painted red lips arched into a smile.

Her hair was done into an elegant updo, leaving two strands of her hair to frame her face. Her makeup was perfect - the sharply painted eyeliner and blazing red lip matched her red dress more than she thought it would, the diamond earrings sparkled in the dressing room lights. What startled herself a little was the plunging neckline of her dress, her cleavage displaying itself proudly as the red dress hugged around her curvaceous figure.

"Alright," she said to herself softly, smiling at the woman in the mirror.

"Oh and by the way," Tenten walked back inside. "Someone sent you a bunch of flowers."

Temari arched an eyebrow as she took the bouquet from Tenten. She opened the card as she put the flowers on her dressing table.

She shrugged as she glanced through and closed the card; she shook her head as she dropped it into the bin.

"Who's that?" Tenten asked as Temari shook her head.

"Not someone important," she smirked. "Is it time?"

"Yes, it's almost seven." Tenten passed Temari her silver clutch. "The driver is downstairs."

"Alright then," Temari smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

The crystal chandelier glittered in the floodlights. The ballroom was filled with men and women, dressed in tailored suits in different shades of colour and women in different dresses. The music played as she entered, her dark grey, crystal-studded mask glittered as it covered the top half of her face; her red lip curved into a brilliant smile; she glided through the ballroom like a seductive vixen, flaunting her golden blonde hair and perfect figure in each proud stride.

As she did, men and women moved out of her way; her glances moved from side to side until someone stood in her way. She looked up and saw him, hiding his face behind a white mask and dressed in a well-tailored light gray tuxedo, the man smiled and looked at her.

"May I have a dance with the lovely lady?" He raised a gloved hand, smiling as his pale eyes locked with her sparkling green ones.

"Sure," she smiled, as she placed her hand in his. He led her to the center as the music played on, his hand rested upon her waist as she placed her hand on his shoulder. They twirled and swayed as the music goes on.

"Do you like the flowers?" He asked as he twirled her around.

"I prefer arrangements more than bouquets." She smirked; he caught her again.

"I would note that down," Temari said nothing to that comment.

There was a change in music, as Neji twirled her around once again, a sweeping shadow emerged from their side and took hold of her hand.

She gasped slightly, her leg twirled as she almost falls on her back, then someone caught her.

Her gaze was fixated as the mask-clad man smiled at her, holding her by the waist.

She smiled as he pulled her up gracefully, looking over his shoulder; she could see the man she just danced with reaching out and retracting his hand in frustration.

"Forgive me," his voice was cool, but relaxed - _just the way she liked it._ "I couldn't control myself."

She grinned at him for a brief moment. "Can you ever?" Arching an eyebrow behind her mask, he placed his hand on her waist, pulling her closer.

"I cannot," he said with a smirk, as Temari playfully dug her nails into his back and sighed softly.

She could her abdomen touching his, he leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"Don't you like flowers?" He said. "I am sure Hyuga Neji only sends his best."

She laughed, gently shaking her head. "I really do like arrangements more than bouquets, besides," she looked down at their feet and shot a glance as she jerked her head upwards, gazing into his eyes.

"Flowers are nothing if they are not from someone special." He chuckled after that comment, gently soothing the tips of her fingers.

"How do you feel about this pretentious event?" He asked, his magnetic voice sending a chill down her spine. "Where everyone pretends to not know each other, hiding behind these flimsy masks and putting an alternate ego, while we all know who exactly we are dancing with, talking with, flirting with?"

"What do you think?" She shot back, her fingers dancing on the curve of his shoulder.

He grinned, twirling her around and catching her again. "Troublesome."

She laughed, she blinked and said. "Great minds," she swayed and he followed. He arched an eyebrow, licking his lips, he pulled her closer.

"Let's get out here." She grinned, as he held her hand and pulled her into the crowd.

"Where are we going?" She muttered under her breath, as they travelled through the crowd almost seamlessly.

"Out of this troublesome place." He said with a smirk. "And to some place where we can be more private."

* * *

She shifted anxiously in her seat, he had her blindfolded with a piece of red satin.

"Are we there yet?" She asked impatiently, only to have him tap onto her hand gently in a reassuring manner.

The car vibrated as it rages on, she knew that Shikamaru would not do something crazy, but then, what he had done just now was not like what he usually would do. Something was not quite the same about him.

The car pulled to an abrupt stop. Temari held her breath as she heard him exiting the car, the door closed behind him.

She could feel the breeze brushing against her, as he held her hand.

She followed him, she felt that they were walking indoors, as the door closed behind him.

Slowly, he undone the blindfold, Temari kept her eyes closed, slowly adjusting to the light.

As she opened her eyes, she found herself at a seaside bungalow, the room was lit dimly by the lights inside.

She turned around, only to see Shikamaru, his face still covered by the mask.

"You are different," Temari said, partly surprised, partly confused by his strange yet seductive behaviour.

"Since we are all pretending to be someone we're not tonight," he said, holding her by the waist as his hands began to wander across her body. "I'm just indulging myself a little."

He pressed a kiss on the side of her neck, each small kiss he planted gave her a little static.

Seamlessly, he moved his hand to her back and swept her up off her feet.

Temari looked at him, the coolness that lingered around him frightened her a little.

"Shikamaru?" She called her name, he turned his head and looked at her.

"I want to take a shower," she said.

"Sure," he said, slowly putting her down. "Take your time, I will get something for you to change into."

She kicked off her heels and held them by her hand, making her way through, she reached the bathroom.

She found herself surprised by the toiletries inside, gently she removed the make up and stepped into the shower, staring at the tile wall, she tried to make sense of the situation that she was in.

 _Something is different with Shikamaru, something must be wrong._

* * *

She wrapped herself in a large white towel as she stepped outside.

Temari found her way to the master's bedroom, inside, she found him there, standing with his torso naked, looking out of the window, a string of smoke lingering like a soft fog.

She walked up slowly, wrapping her arms around his naked abdomen.

He squashed the cigarette butt into the ashtray, as he turned around, he pulled her towel-wrapped body close and enclosed her into a tight embrace.

"Are you okay?" She asked out of concern, he said nothing but buried his face into her still drenched hair.

"I don't know what got over me," he muttered, soothing the curve of her back as he did. "Sorry if I scared you."

Temari snuggled closer to his neck, shaking her head a little. "What's wrong?"

"I had to pull that demeanor in front of Neji," he said, lifting his head and staring into her green eyes, basking in the moonlight, he touched her face lightly. "But the way he looked at you, and how smug he looked at that ball of his - I wished I could gauge his eyes out."

Temari smiled a little, pinching his ear. He scowled a little.

"So that's what happened, you are jealous." Temari sighed exasperatedly. "You had me worried," she said. "I thought something was wrong with you."

"Something is wrong," he said. He took hold of her hand and placed it in front of his left chest. "Every time, when you're not by my side, something is wrong right here."

Temari rolled her eyes, blushing a little as she slid her hand out of his. "Cheesy," she sneered, shaking herself off from his embrace.

She sat herself down at the dressing table and plugged in the hair dryer; Shikamaru walked up behind her and took hold of the hair dryer.

Gently, he ran his hand through her blonde hair, drying it bit by bit. Temari sat there obediently, staring at the mirror, as he dried each strand of her hair.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" She asked with an arched eyebrow, as he finished drying the last bit of her hair.

"I barely sweated just now," he said.

She smiled and stood up, taking hold of his hand as she did. "Let's go to bed then."

Shikamaru eyed her, arching an eyebrow. "You are wearing nothing but a towel."  
She smiled seductively. "You've seen everything already, why so shy?"

He shook his head as he reached over, and shoved a t-shirt into her hands.

"I don't want you to catch a cold." He smirked, as he turned around.

Temari threw the t-shirt over herself, the hem scantily covering her lower body.

She slid into the covers as he did.

Turning around, she found him staring straight into her eyes.

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" She asked out of pure concern.

"I took the day off tomorrow," he said. "What about you? Your clutch was vibrating like crazy - your manager must be going crazy now that you've gone missing with some stranger."

Temari stuck out her tongue, before grinning widely. "You know what, I am going to take the day off tomorrow, let's just hang."

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she said as she snuggled herself against his chest. "And you know what?"

"What?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled closer.

"Dark, mysterious Shikamaru is cool," she bit her lip a little, before leaning forward and pressing a swift kiss onto his chin. He looked at her as she smiled triumphantly. "But I think I like lazy ass Shikamaru just a bit more."

He smiled and pressed a chaste kiss onto her forehead in return. "Troublesome."

Slowly he closed his eyes, feeling anchored with her in his arms.

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter :3 I have to add some drama - I can't do silly interactions all the time (its not really Shikatema anyway, there has to be some drama) hahah anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this story! Thanks for the love and reviews xoxo

V.S.V


	12. Hiding

The light shone through the window of the bedroom, peering through the curtains and stung his still-closed eyes.

He rubbed them in frustration, as he began to wake up, he could hear her speaking on the phone.

"I know, just tell them I am sick," she said, sighing softly. "Like you always do."

Shikamaru walked up to her, she gasped as he snaked his arms around his waist, burying his face into the nape of her neck.

"N-no, I am just here by myself," she tried to contain herself as he began to press kisses at the back of her neck and shoulder. "I-I have got to go, thanks."

She hung up and turned around, glaring at him. Shikamaru smirked as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Why did you do that," she hissed. "You know I have to make sure…" He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Temari's eyes widened as his tongue invaded the cavity of her mouth. Her back was against the wall as his hand began to wander across her body.

Temari broke the kiss and held her hand up, her finger against his lips.

"Who told you to sneak up on me like that?" Temari bit her lip, her hand travelled down his naked upper torso and rested upon his rock-hard manhood. "I am going to teach you a lesson."

She stepped forward, forcing Shikamaru to step back until he fell down onto the bed.

Temari crawled up onto him, grinning as she pinned him onto the bed.

"Do you just have to be so aggressive, troublesome," he muttered, his complain soon turned into soft moans,as Temari began to tease his earlobe with soft nibbles and licks.

"That is for you sneaking up on me like that," she chuckled softly, she pressed kisses across his chest, letting his hand go in the process.

He seized the opportunity and flipped her over, she gasped as she found herself beneath him, Temari pouted as she stared at him straight in the eye, his dark hair cascaded across his face, as he raised one of his hands and caressed her face.

"You know what," he smiled as he did. "I never said this before."

Shikamaru leaned forward, his forehead touching hers.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Temari refused to look at him, turning away her head with a flustered face.

"Yeah right," she said, her gaze darting nervously, her face red like an apple.

"I am serious," Shikamaru said, as his hands began to trace the curve of her body; Temari moaned as he did.

"Every inch of you, it drives me crazy when I think of you," he said in between the kisses he pressed against her neck. He helped her up as he tugged and pulled the t-shirt off over her head. She lowered her head as her naked body revealed itself in front of her.

He cupped one of the breasts gently and began to massage it, Temari threw her head back as he did, she encircled her hands around his neck and pulled him closer.

Temari returned the favour as he loosened a little, she lied on the bed as Shikamaru stood there, her hands and mouth serviced him as he moaned, pressing her head closer to his groin.

As he unleashed himself, Temari swallowed what he had to offer.

Seeing that he was rock hard, Temari smiled as she moved towards the bedside table and passed him a condom. He put it over his erect manhood, and laid in bed next to her.

He moved his hand downwards to her nether region, probing with his fingers. She moaned as he did, biting down onto his shoulder as he gently probed and retracted his finger from her.

She arched her back as he entered her, throwing her head back in pleasure. He kept himself busy as he kissed and caressed her breasts; she clawed across his back and moaned ecstatically. He moved forth and back, it almost seemed like a trance until he climaxed and laid down next to her.

"I am serious," he wrapped his arms around her, slightly panting. "Don't you believe me?"

"When you're in showbiz," she said, turning around and pressing herself against his chest. "You hear compliments so often your brain learns to filter it out, so half and half."

Shikamaru raised his hand and cupped her face. "I mean it, truly."

Temari blinked, smiling at him."Hmph," she muttered as she buried her head against his shoulder.

He said nothing as she did, pulling the blankets and covering their naked bodies.

"Is this your plan - kidnapping me here and have sex with me all day?" Temari smirked, biting on her lip as she slapped his chest playfully.

"I don't want to spend my life in some troublesome jail," he rolled his eyes. "We can do something else, if you want to."

Temari blinked again, stealing a kiss on his chin. "You know what, let's nap for the time being, we will see what we can do later."

Shikamaru smirked as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"I am really sorry, she is really not feeling well today," she said hastily. "Sorry for all the inconvenience."

Tenten sighed loudly as she shot her head up and glared at the ceiling, wondering why she still had not quit her job.

But then she remembered - Temari was there when she was at her lowest, if it had not been for her, she would still be waiting tables at the restaurant.

 _She was almost like her knight in shining armour, well, if you could call a designer black dress with sequins a shining armour._

 _One of the customers were hurling abuse at her when Temari stepped in._

 _Shining from her blonde sandy hair to her pitch dark, glittering dress and strappy heels, Temari looked down at the amazed man like a golden goddess._

" _I will not tolerate as she abuse someone like that, it is not a matter of customer being always right," she said, calm yet stern. "You are only doing that because she refused your advances, it was dead obvious."_

 _Tenten felt like the man wanted to crawl into a hole right on the spot - there is no worse way to tarnish your reputation by getting scolded in a fancy restaurant by a drop dead gorgeous woman._

" _What's your name?" She found her emerald green eyes mesmerizing as she stared at him._

" _Tenten, miss…" She said as she lowered her head._

" _What did you study in college?"_

" _Erm, business," she shrugged as she answered. Temari eyed her for a second._

" _Do you want a new job?" Temari arched an eyebrow, smiling at Tenten with interest._

" _Sure… wait what?" Temari placed a name in her open palm._

" _Come find me at the address tomorrow," she said with a smile, before she left with two other men, whom she will later know are her brothers._

Tenten sighed again as she pressed her hand against her forehead, the phone rang again.

It was a familiar number, that had not called her for quite some time.

She hesitated as she stared - it was not like she was completely oblivious - the flowers he sent Temari, the way he danced with her last night …

Tenten bit onto her lip as she answered the call.

"Hi Neji," she said. "It's been a while."

"Hello," his voice was cool like an autumn breeze, Tenten gulped as she heard his voice through her phone.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. "I mean, Temari left last night so abruptly with that strange man, and now he is missing that shoot with our company's clothing brand, I heard from our promotion colleagues."

"Oh she is fine," said Tenten, fidgeting with her finger as she spoke. "She just doesn't feel that well today."

"Ah I see," said Neji.

There was an awkward silence that lingered as Tenten held the phone next to her. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"You seem to care about her quite a lot, Neji." Tenten smiled painfully as she spoke.

"I do," he said, there was an uncomfortable pause. "Well, it's good to hear that she is fine, I will send her some flowers and a get well soon card."

"Sure," Tenten said, trying to sound a bit more cheerful. "I will make sure she gets them."

As he hung up, Tenten sunk herself into the armchair.

Temari is just so perfect, she only seems to beat her in every single thing.

Tenten never did care, she was always the busy brunette running around, sorting things out for her when she dazzled everyone on and off the silver screen.

But this made her ache a little inside because even if she did not intend to, Temari has outshone her once again.

The man that she had a crush on for so many years finally found someone that he likes - and it is not her.

* * *

"So this is your family's other house?"

"One of the few," he said. "We used to come here for weekends, my dad would go fishing and then we would eat what he caught for dinner."

"Sweet," said Temari as she curled herself on the sofa. Shikamaru sat down next to her, his arm slung across her shoulder. He switched on the television.

"Oh, this guy," she said, almost mindlessly. "His lips are chapped as fuck, thought I'd cut myself when we kissed on camera."

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow, Temari was completely unaware of him looking at her.

"I was wondering," he suddenly said, Temari turned around and looked at him, arching an eyebrow.

"In movies you know," he looked away, scratching the back of his head. "In movies, you kiss a lot of other guys right?"

"Are you going to jealous about that too, hmm?" Temari chuckled, she raised her hand and pinched him at the nose. "You are quite cute when you are jealous too."

"Troublesome," he sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. "Do you ever watch the movies you starred in?"

"Seldom," she replied. "It's just weird." She took the remote from him, as she switched to entertainment news.

"I wondered if they caught us on the news," Shikamaru sighed as he lied down and rested his head on her lap.

There was no sign of them on the entertainment news - the Hyuga were notoriously famous for their ability to keep themselves out of the public eye, and he played it to his advantage.

"What are you smiling about?" He found Temari looking down at him, with a seductive smirk on her face.

"You hungry?" He asked as Temari nodded.

"A little."

He sat back up and smiled at her. "Let's go grab a bite, and then I will drop you off home."

"So soon?" Temari arched an eyebrow, pouting a little. Shikamaru reached over, wrapping his arm around her neck, he pulled her close and pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

"I heard you on the phone, you have to get up tomorrow at 5 am for the shoot," he held her hand in his. "You should get some sleep."

Temari smiled, standing up, she stretched.

"Alright then," she smiled. "I will go get our stuff and then let's go."

Shikamaru stared as she walked away, the t-shirt barely covering her butt as her body swayed.

He gulped, biting on his lip slightly before sighing.

It was something that he had never felt before - it was a _very, very troublesome feeling, and he thinks he know what it is._

 _He had lost to her, entirely._

 _He loves her._

* * *

Author's note:

Another update, just got struck by a great stream of inspiration and decided to write up another chapter (I hope you guys enjoyed this ... and the lemon (i am not very good at it)) ... anyway, despite it being (mostly) a rom com, I will introduce more drama in it... just to spice things up :)

Anyway, enjoy! Thanks for the love xoxo

V.S.V


	13. Business and Pleasure

He walked into the conference room, holding a bind folder and his laptop in his hand.

His father stood at the furthest end of the long wooden table, there were several representatives from other departments sitting on the two sides. Asuma was there, nodding as he walked inside.

"Good morning everyone," Shikamaru cleared his throat as he put his stuff down at the table next to the projection screen. "I am Nara Shikamaru, and I am going to present today, the progress of the new diet supplement."

He clicked on the mouse, as the lights dimmed. "It is a new product developed by the R&D. The clinical tests are successful, and we are planning to target men and women who might have imbalance diet, or may not have enough time to cook healthily."

As his presentation carried on, the departmental representatives nodded, while his father looked at him, his hand on his chin.

"As for promotion, our marketing team is planning on having celebrity endorsement as well other promotions on public transport, that's about it."

His father nodded. "Very well, Asuma, what do you think?"

"I think it is perfectly fine, Shikaku-san." The bearded man smiled as he nodded in affirmation.

Shikaku nodded and stood up, smiling at his son. "Very well, carry on."

As the people left the conference room, Asuma walked up to him and patted Shikamaru on the shoulder.

"Great job, your father is quite pleased I can tell," he smiled at the younger man. "After all, it's the first project you handled on your own."

"It's alright I guess," Shikamaru smiled. "All that's left is marketing stuff."

"Speaking of which, have you decided who to contact for celebrity endorsement?"

"I haven't, I will ask them to figure it out." Shikamaru took out his phone and smiled briefly at it.

Asuma arched an eyebrow as Shikamaru turned around and left.

* * *

"Diet supplement huh?" Temari arched an eyebrow. "You want me to help endorse your product?"

"You don't have to, the marketing people asked me if I could ask you, they said you'd be the perfect choice." He shrugged as he poured her a glass of wine. "They figured that since we know each other, it'd be easier for me to ask."

Temari nodded, as she took a sip from the glass. "You know this is not playing according to the rule book, right?" She smirked, glancing at Shikamaru as he shuffled in his chair uncomfortably. "For stuff like this, you should have them contact my manager."

"I know, we sent her an email," said Shikamaru. "Just want to give you a heads up."

Temari scooted from her spot on the sofa closer to him, she snaked her arms around his neck, leaning close to him. "Now, now," she blinked, grinning mischievously. "It's not like I can't take that job, just that…" She glanced around, as Shikamaru turned around and looked at her in the eye. "I am so busy, it will be very difficult for me to fit it into my schedule, unless," she licked her lips and smirked, her finger drawing on his chest. "Unless you have some attractive proposal to offer, Mr. Nara."

Shikamaru sighed softly, throwing his hands up into the air in defeat. "I can never win in this troublesome game of yours."

Temari pointed to her lips, smiling proudly. Shikamaru leaned forward, as his lips almost touched hers, the ringtone of her phone rang.

He sucked his teeth as Temari slid away, picking her phone from the side table.

She arched an eyebrow as she pressed onto the screen.

"Hello?"

Temari looked slightly uncomfortable as she spoke, her smile was painfully fake as she listened.

He sat quietly as he stared at her, attempting to get off the line.

She sighed exasperatedly as she finally got off the phone.

"You would've never guess who just called," she said, putting the phone down.

"More like I wouldn't like who it is," he shrugged, as Temari made herself comfortable lying on his shoulder.

"I have no idea how he got my number," Temari rolled her eyes. "And it'd be rude for me not to answer."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Well, what does he want?"

"Same as what you want," Temari smiled smugly. "He wanted me to endorse another product for Hyuga corp., I already do their jewelery line, you would know."

"The photoshoot that you dragged me in?" He arched an eyebrow as Temari nodded. He pressed his hand against his face. "He might not want to use that for the adverts then."

"Why?" Temari asked, Shikamaru shook his head. "Let's just say, we aren't on the best terms, me and Neji."

"Really?" She found this revelation amusing. "I knew something did triggered you that night, I just didn't know it is Neji."

He rubbed gently against her arm while she leaned onto his shoulder. "We were in the same high school - Konoha High, he was supposed to be a year higher than me, but I've heard that he took a gap year in between and we ended in the same year."

"So that's why," she said, sipping from her wine. "What happened?"

"He is just strangely competitive, and then one time, I beat him in shogi."

"He hated you just because of that?"

"No," he shrugged. "It's more like the manner I did it, I beat him half asleep, and he was the best player in the shogi club at that time."

"Oh," she arched an eyebrow. "He thinks you're a loser but you beat him flat out. That's gonna hurt."

Shikamaru shrugged again. "It's not like I can help it. He's just not that good."

Temari laughed heartily. "Y'know, you're quite savage." She said as she gasped for breath after intense laughter. "But I like that about you."

He smiled, as Temari stretched her arms and snuggled close to him. Shikamaru tightened his embrace around her.

"You know what?" Shikamaru arched an eyebrow as she spoke, there was gentleness in her eyes as she looked at him, smiling. "I will see to the two proposals, but I will make sure that when Tenten discusses them with me."

"That's all that I ask," he said, smiling. "I will make sure they do a good enough job then."

"Wouldn't it be troublesome?" She smirked.

He ruffled her blonde hair and smiled. "Just to match how troublesome you are."

Temari chuckled. "Oh, by the way, I am going to Kumo next month for filming."

"Really? Sounds fun," he said with a smile.  
"See if you can join me," she grinned. "Fewer paparazzi on our trail."

Shikamaru grinned back at her. "I'll if I can get a few days off, it'd be easier if I get that promotion from my dad."

"Don't think that you can seduce me into agreeing to endorse your product," she stuck out her tongue.

"Troublesome," he pressed a kiss on her forehead. Temari held his hand in hers, sighing softly as she did.

"If only we'd just hang around all day without worrying about so much." She said mindlessly, in which Shikamaru rubbed her back gently.

"We can," he said. "All it takes is a little step."

Temari arched an eyebrow with a smirk. "Won't you regret it? I thought you hated the limelight."

"Guess it's just collateral damage for being with the most troublesome woman in the world." He sighed as he squeezed her hand a little. "Especially since she's a movie star."

She shook her head, sighing exasperatedly. "Mixing business and pleasure together, you're making it tough to take Neji's proposal instead of yours."

"Mostly pleasure, really," he smiled smugly. "Speaking of which…"

He stood up, pulling her up in the process, he pressed his forehead against hers, smiling as he licked his lips.

"I just thought of some pleasure to add to our deal, besides, I'll help you think of a way to reject him if you want to. " he pulled onto her hand as she chuckled, heading to the bedroom.

 _Looks like he had got himself an irresistible deal._

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter! I hope you enjoy this rather short chapter :)

Thanks for the love xoxo Feel free to review or PM me to tell me how you feel about the story!

V.S.V


	14. Rivals

_Wake up._

He thought he heard a distant voice in his dreams, it became increasingly clear.

"Nara Shikamaru!" He felt a hard push on his shoulder, as he opened his eyes, he saw his mother looking at him crossly, her arms folded against her chest.

"It's Saturday, mum," he muttered as he sat up on his bed, staring at his mother.

"It doesn't matter what day is it," she snapped. "Just when are you planning to tell us you got into a commercial?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened, he shot out of bed and stretched.

"It's just a gig," he yawned as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. "Don't worry about it, besides, it doesn't show my face."

"Still! I didn't need to see it on the street and almost have a heart attack!" His mother muttered as she walked out of the room. "Come to our side and get breakfast!"

He washed up and did as he was told, he walked up to dining table at his parent's side of the house. His father stared at him with great amusement.

Shikamaru ate his breakfast quietly, as his father cleared his throat.

"That project, you did quite well."

"Thanks," Shikamaru took a sip from his tea as his father flipped through the newspaper.

"Do you know why I want you to start working from the bottom?" His father sipped from his cup, smiling as he flipped another page over.

 _Of course he knew, his father started from the bottom, and made the company the market leader it is today._

"I know, and it's quite a nice experience." Shikamaru nodded, reaching down at his pocket, he sucked his teeth. "I'm gonna go out and buy some cigarettes, you need anything?"

Shikaku shook his head as Shikamaru popped into the kitchen and asked his mother if she needed anything.

"Nothing much, it'd be great if you can bring a girl back though," his mother sneered. "That'd be nice."

He always wondered where did he got his sarcasm from, as he grew older, it was evident.

"Troublesome," he shook his head with a soft sigh and left the kitchen.

* * *

As he walked on the street, he could see the large billboard signs covered with her face, her lips parted seductively as the cold jewelery flashed on her hand, its shine competing with her dazzling green eyes. On her side was his back, his head was slightly turned and the lower half of his face could be seen - if there was anything in particular that would lead to his mother's noticing him, it would be his earrings.

 _Snap._

He could hear the sound of the shutter of the phone cameras. It was at these moments he often forgot that people would actually take photos of him.

 _He had gotten used to it._

He sighed and headed towards the convenient store where he was going to buy his cigarettes.

As he walked in, he headed straight to the cashier.

"A pack of Kumo."

"That'd be thirty dollars."

He fished out the money from his wallet and took the cigarettes.

As he left the convenient store, he looked up and it was not the best sight he wanted to see.

"Neji," he nodded at the man, dressed in a casual suit on a hot summer day and in great contrast of Shikamaru's casual cotton shirt, khaki shorts and loafers combo.

"Shikamaru," he nodded back at him, Neji was holding a pot of carefully arranged flowers in his hands. Shikamaru arched an eyebrow, and smirked. "Visiting someone?"

"I may be," he tucked the pot closer to his chest. "And you? Not seeing anyone, I hope."

"Tch," Shikamaru shrugged. "See you around." He walked around, brushing past Neji's shoulder.

As he walked further away, Shikamaru pulled out his phone.

A few presses later, he put the phone and let the dialling echo in his ear.

"Hey, you free to talk?" he smiled as the person picked up on the other side.

"Hey, what's up?" Her voice lightened up his mood.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm filming, near downtown. We're almost done, then I'll have to discuss my upcoming schedule with Tenten at the Konoha Hotel Cafe."

"Cool," he smiled as he talked. "Guess who I just bumped into."

"No," he could hear her sneer from across the phone. "You know what? Come pick me up at around 4pm, let's go out tonight."

"Dinner or clubbing?" He asked. "I need to what to wear."

"Does it ever matter to you?" She chuckled. "See you."

He laughed and waited for her to hang up.

Temari sat in the cafe, sipping from the coffee as Tenten arranged the proposals in front of her.

"I honestly think you should consider this proposal from Hyuga Corp," said Tenten. "Besides from hiring another personal assistant, 'cause you're so busy."

"I will think about hiring another personal assistant, as for the proposal," she shook her head. "I think I'm gonna take the Nara one, I think it fits my image better."

"But the Hyuga Corp are willing to offer a higher prize, besides you're already collaborating for Hyuga jewelery."

"The drug they're promoting is a slimming drug, and I'm not exactly slim Tenten." Temari pointed to herself. "I don't want to spread a bad message, I'd had enough of those."

"Guess your mind's set then," Tenten sighed. "Did Shikamaru talk to you about it?"

"He did mention it a bit," she smiled. "By the way, you know him from highschool right?"  
"Yeah, we were in the same class because I took a gap year with my teammates from the martial arts team."

"How's he like?"

"Very smart, but lazy," she tidied the papers as she spoke. "He just sleeps all the time, but he does crazy well on exams."

Temari smiled at the thought of a younger Shikamaru dozing off in his uniform. "And he had some beef with Neji, didn't he?"

Tenten shuddered at the name. "Neji didn't like him a lot," Tenten replied hastily.

"I see," she said thoughtfully, eyeing Tenten as she did. "So it's settled, I will do the Nara endorsement, try to think of a nice way to reject the Hyugas."

"I will," Tenten rolled her eyes and smiled at her, she arched an eyebrow as she saw Temari taking her handbag.

"Going somewhere?"

"Just going to hang out a bit, loosen up a little," Temari smiled at her. "See you on Monday."

Tenten watched as Temari walked out of the hotel, putting on her sunglasses in the process. She walked up to a black car and hopped inside.

Tenten took out her phone and dialled.

"Hey, you'd better send the flowers," she said. "She just left the hotel."

She thought she heard Neji cursing slightly. "Can you help me send it to her place then?"

"Sure," Tenten blinked, biting her lips gently. "Maybe you can come drop it off with me at the Konoha Hotel?"

* * *

"It's fun to watch people doing stupid things," Temari said as she leaned on the balcony inside the club, staring down at the dance floor. In her hand clutched a glass of cocktail, she swirled the liquid as he approached, his hand on her back.

"It's even more fun to see people who think they're smart fuck up." He sneered as he took a sip from his beer.

"You're being strangely competitive," she turned around and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Just how insecure are you?"

"I just don't like the way he looks at you," Shikamaru rolled his eyes and leaned closer, she could feel his minty, spicy breath on her face. "Him and his prince charming persona makes me wanna puke."

"Then what persona does that leave you?" Temari sipped from her glass the final drops and put the cup down. Both of her arms clung to his neck as his hands rested on her lower back.

"Hard to tell, sometimes the lazy, obedient guy, sometimes bad boy." He buried his face into her neck and pressed a kiss onto her.

She turned around and arched an eyebrow. "Look," she pushed Shikamaru gently. "It's your favourite person."

Shikamaru lifted his head and stared as Neji headed into the club. "Oh."

"You know he's going to head to the VIP zone and be with us right?" Temari arched an eyebrow.

"I don't care," he shrugged. "Better yet, he might learn to take his hand off my girl."

Temari chuckled and held his hand, pulling him back to their booth.

"Even though you don't like him, I still have to greet him," she pressed a kiss onto his cheek and smile. "So be nice, go for a smoke or something. I'll be right back."

He held her hand as it gently slipped away, he went to the outdoor balcony and lit a cigarette, gently huffing a ball of smoke from in between his lips.

He looked over his shoulder - Neji was smiling at Temari as they began their banter, Temari was smiling at him - it was obvious to him that she was doing this out of politeness and business concern, but to Neji it might very well mean something else.

He squashed the cigarette into the ashtray and walked back inside, just as he returned to the booth, he could see Neji's hand resting upon Temari's back as she tried to tacitly avoid his touch.

He sighed as he walked towards them, wedging himself in between Temari and Neji.

"Hey there," he said, arching an eyebrow. "When I said see you around, I didn't mean to see you this soon."

"The feeling's mutual," Neji frowned a little, attempting to return to his conversation with Temari.

Shikamaru turned to Temari. "I think someone's looking for you back at the booth."

Temari nodded at Neji with a smile and turned her back.

"What're you getting at, Nara Shikamaru?" Neji hissed.

"Not letting you in her pants, if I am going to be crude." He smirked, staring into the man's featureless, white eyes.

"Is this how you compete with your rival?" Neji snapped back, as he downed his entire cup of whisky. "That's pathetic."  
"Who said I'm competing with you?" Shikamaru arched an eyebrow. "You're the only one who's running, I already won."

Neji tried to contain his surprise and anger by deepening his frown. "You know me well, Shikamaru."

"Of course I know, it burns you every time you can't get something," Shikamaru smirked. "I normally don't compete, being the lazy person I am, but when it comes to things that I care about…"

"You'll see, I will put some sense into Temari's brain and then she'll realise."

"Go ahead and try," Shikamaru sighed exasperatedly as he shook his head. Suddenly, he turned and glared at Neji, there was a confident smile on his face as his almond-shaped eyes stared him straight into the eye.

"Are you threatening me?" Neji stared back and smiled haughtily. "You know you won't win if you fight me."

"I'd say it's 50-50, all's fair in love and war." Shikamaru's voice was nonchalant, yet Neji could hear the boiling hostility infused in his seemingly calm voice. He turned around, leaving Neji stranded at the bar.

Shikamaru went to the booth and sat next to Temari. He watched as Neji downed another cup of scotch and walked away.

"So?" Temari arched an eyebrow as she smiled at him. "It's really funny."

"Funny how?"

"Watching people who think they're smart fuck up," she twirled her finger on his chest. "And, watching the nonchalant Nara Shikamaru getting all worked up."  
"No man would let any other man touch his woman like that," he said, a rush of pink came to her face, she smiled and turned her head away.

"Who's your woman?"

Shikamaru smiled and said nothing, he held her hand in his as he stood up, pulling her up in the process.

He flicked his other hand and looked at his watch. "We still have some time."

"For what?" Temari asked as Shikamaru handed his credit card to the bartender.

The man quickly returned the card as Shikamaru signed his name. Temari, confused, let him led her away.

"Can you drive?"

"I've only had a glass of beer." He said, as he started the engine.  
"Where're we going?"

"It's a surprise," he smiled as he started the engine.

The black car roared as it disappeared into the light.

* * *

Author's note:

Here's another chapter - I almost made Shikamaru punch Neji, almost ... who knows I wouldn't make it actually happen? :D We will see

Feel free to guess what the surprise is :3 And of course, review or PM me about the story! Thanks for the love as always xoxox

V.S.V


	15. Declaration

"Keep your eyes close," it amazed Temari how she listened to him so obediently.

She kept them shut, as he took her hand, leading her out of the car.

She could hear music playing faintly, as she took several steps, the music became increasingly clear.

She remembered she could hear it before, but where?

"Open your eyes."

She did, covering her eyes with her hands; the glittering lights blinked at her, it occurred to her now - the music, uplifting and cheerful - they're in an amusement park.

"Wait…" she turned around and looked at him, he smiled at her.

"I, eh, made some arrangements." Shikamaru shrugged. "Troublesome as they were, we have the park all to ourselves - for a couple of hours, that is."

Temari blinked as she stared around in amazement.

"So this is what an amusement park looks like."

"You've never been to an amusement park?"

"No," Temari shook her head. "Well, let's say I have a really strict childhood."  
Shikamaru was about to say something, Temari shook it off with a wide grin. "Anyway, let's go play!"

She seemed to have forgotten that she was wearing stiletto heels and began to drag Shikamaru into the park.

He obliged willingly, as Temari stared around like a amazed child. Shikamaru stared at her as he walked around with her, she looked around, unsure where to start.

"Come on, let's go on the carousel." He took her hand and led her there. "You haven't been on one even on your films?"

"Never had the chance to," she said. "I'm either doing really depressed sad romantic films or other kinds, romantic comedy isn't my thing."

"Why?" He opened the gate of the ride, the wooden horses waited patiently as he led her through.

"They said I am too serious to be in a romantic comedy." She stood by one of the wooden horses, painted with cream colour and blue ribbons. She hopped on as Shikamaru hopped on the horse next to her.

"Well," he shrugged. "You wouldn't like to have yourself act like a total fool in those flicks anyway."

Temari smiled at him. "Have you ever watched my films?"

"I did, watched Blue Shores in the movie theatre with Ino and Chouji."

"Do you like it?" He tried to think back to that time, frowning in the process.

Temari laughed and shook it off. "It's average, I'd say," she blinked with a smile. "Critics said if it wasn't for me, it would have been a total flop."

"Cocky, aren't we?" Shikamaru chuckled, he signaled the technician to start the ride.

As the light music played, the carousel began to spin around gently, Shikamaru held her hand as it did.

She smiled at him as they sat in silence, he thought he saw her lips quivered. He held her hand the entire time, until the ride gently pulled to a stop.

Temari jumped off after he did, she held her hand gently and led him to the ferris wheel.

They entered one of the pods, and closed the door behind them.

Slowly, the wheel began to move, their pod ascended to mid air.

Temari leaned her head affectionately against him, as he slung his arm around her shoulders.

"You're probably a mind reader," she said softly, snuggling closer to him."Everything you does surprises me."

He smiled and pressed a kiss on her forehead, saying nothing in return.

"Thank you, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighed softly and rubbed her shoulder gently. They stared out of the window at the numerous lights of the city, blinking, glowing, almost outshining the stars.

She leaned against his shoulder, her arm wrapped around his waist.

"You know what? I felt like I've known you for a very long time," she smiled at him. "Despite the fact that I actually knew you a few months ago, when you spilled that beer all over me."

She looked up and stared at him straight in the eye. "So now's probably a good time for you to tell me that you don't want a devoted relationship or something, before I am in it too deep."

"Troublesome," he muttered, tightening his embrace around her. "I do have something to tell you."  
"I knew it," Temari cursed softly, her smile increasingly strained.

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow, as he paused for a moment.

Temari was confused when he chuckled, shaking his head.

He stopped laughing, and looked at her with his dark brown eyes.

He slowly raised his hand and cupped her face with his hand, Temari felt a surge of warmth from inside of her as she looked back at him with her emerald green eyes.

The time froze, she could hear his slow steady breath, smell the minty spiciness of it.

She gulped nervously, feeling the blood rush to her face, a hue of pink emerged.

He looked away for a brief second, silently cursing before he turned his gaze upon her again.

"Look, eh," he cleared his throat with a dry cough. The pod stopped moving, the two of them sat silently at the highest point of the ferris wheel, staring at each other in the eye.

"Temari," he leaned forward. "This may sound crazy, but I feel exactly the same as you do."

Temari remained perfectly still as he paused, she could see him gulping nervously.

"I felt like I...I've known you for a lifetime," he said, his other hand holding the other side of her face. He leaned forward and laughed nervously, his forehead was pressed against hers.

"Fuck," he cursed again, Temari laughed with him. The pod began to descend.

"Come on now," she frowned, putting her arms on his shoulder, smiling at him.

He sighed and smiled.

"I love you Temari."

She froze, those very words seemed to have turned her brain into a mush, it was a strange sensation - she felt hot and cold at the same time, as if her brain had went into overdrive.

She blinked, snapping out of her trance, she grinned widely.

"Troublesome," she pulled him close and pressed a kiss onto his cheek.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she smiled as she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too."

The pod finally reached the ground, he held her hand firmly as they emerged from the pod; each of their fingers filling the gaps between the other's hand.

* * *

He drove her home, it was late at night and there were only a few people on the street.

He held her hand the entire time, not even flinching as people came across their path, straing with their jaws dropped, their expressions amazed and confused.

Temari wanted to retract her hand for a moment, but Shikamaru was firm, he held her hand in his all the way until they reached her penthouse apartment.

"Are you going to stay the night?" She asked him, smiling as they walked inside.

She frowned as she saw the arranged flowers, completed with a card on her coffee table.

Shikamaru noticed her sudden change in expression, he smiled and took her hand.

"Sure, if that's what you want." He yawned. "Can I go take a shower?"

She nodded with a smile, as he went into the bathroom.

Temari waited until the water started to run, she walked up to the pot of neatly arranged flowers and took the card in her hand.

She ripped open the envelope, as she took out the cream coloured card, she arched an eyebrow.

 _Next to you is where I want to be._

The man signed his name neatly at the lower corner of the card.

 _Hyuga Neji._

Temari shook her head with a soft sigh and crumpled the card, ripping it into smaller shreds and tossing them into the bin. She held her phone in her hand, knowing full and well who the accomplice was.

As Shikamaru emerged from the shower, his lower half wrapped in a white towel while his upper torso exposed, Temari walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He arched an eyebrow as Temari encircled his neck.

"Whose flower are those?"

"Just a fan," she smiled at him, batting her eyelashes. "Just a fan."

He nodded, as Temari held his hand and led him away.

He hid a discreet smile as she did, walking behind her.

How Neji thought he had a chance was beyond him - the thought accompanied him, as he closed his eyes, with Temari snuggling in between his arms.

Just as he closed his eyes, Temari's phone glowed on the nightstand, on it was a message.

 _A message from Tenten._

* * *

Author's note:

Well ... looks like it's all Nara now ... what will happen with Neji and Tenten? (Hint: I am also a NejiTen fan so :D)

Anyway, stay tuned! Thanks for all the lovely reviews and support for this story xoxo

V.S.V


	16. Inevitable

Tenten pressed onto the doorbell, she waited as she heard hastened steps heading towards her direction.

The door opened as she saw Temari smiling at her,her blonde hair combed hastily; a large t-shirt thrown over her body as a makeshift sleeping dress.

"Come on in," she turned around as Tenten followed her. "Coffee or tea?"

"Water will do, thanks," said Tenten as she kicked her shoes off and walked to the sofa.

Temari walked out of the kitchen and returned with two glasses of warm water.

Tenten sipped from the cup as Temari sat down across her.

"Sorry for calling you over on Sunday."

"It's okay," Tenten replied, her glance darting around.

"I know you're helping Neji," she said, straight to the point, she sighed softly. "It's not going to work."

Tenten sighed and shook her head softly. "I am sorry."

"Don't be," Temari sucked her teeth. "You know what, I am sorry for you."

Temari stood up and walked to Tenten' side. "Nothing's more sad than having to help the guy you like chase another girl."

Tenten's fists tightened as Temari sat down next to her, the brunette bit onto her lips, attempting to control her emotions.

"Listen, I have no interest in Neji, so you should take your chance!" Temari patted on her shoulder gently.

"I don't…" Tenten stopped as Temari held onto her hand and smiled. She pulled her up and dragged her over to the mirror decor of her living room, Tenten stood in front of the mirror as Temari backed out.

"Look at you, you are beautiful," Temari smiled, as she leaned against the wall next to the mirror. "You are beautiful the way you are, and if Neji doesn't realise it, he's an idiot."

Tenten gently released her arms from the fold in front of her chest, she stared and blinked.

"Y'know, you should knock some sense into his head." Temari arched an eyebrow.

Tenten blinked and smiled at Temari.

"Look, you need to tell him straight, just tell him." Temari grinned at him. "In fact, just take the chance when he tell you to send me stuff."

Temari was stunned when her friend rushed to her side and wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you, Temari-san," said Tenten as her embrace tightened.

Temari patted on her back as the brunette buried her head onto her shoulder.

"Apart from that, I have another thing for you - but that can wait, you can go ahead and enjoy the rest of your sunday."

Tenten let go of her, wiping her face with the back of her hand and grinned at Temari widely.

Just as she was about to say something, a loud yawn echoed in the room, Tenten frowned as she turned around.

A half-naked Shikamaru stood at the entranceway of the living room, wearing nothing but his boxers; his dark, shoulder-length hair pulled causally into a ponytail as he blinked and raised his head.

"Yo."  
Tenten nodded at him, her mouth gasped in surprise, she turned around and looked at Temari, who was shaking her head, covering her face with her hand in embarrassment.

She waved her hand, asking Shikamaru to go somewhere else. He shrugged and walked towards the kitchen.

"So?" Tenten raised an eyebrow, folding her arms in front of her chest. "When are you planning to…"

"Sooner or later," said Temari as she smiled with a rush of pink on her face. "We're just enjoying the moment for the time being."

"Is it a one-time thing?"

"Well... I don't think so," Temari sighed exasperatedly.

Tenten shook her head and smiled. "I mean I kind of saw this coming, but to see that - it's still a shock." Her smile then turned into a full-blown laugh.

Temari could not help herself but laugh with her.

"Well, I'm gonna go now, _you_ enjoy your sunday too." Tenten winked at her and walked towards the door.

Temari closed the door, she turned around and walked into the kitchen.

Shikamaru was standing there with a cup of coffee in his hand, another cup was on the kitchen counter.

"I made us some toast, its in the toaster," he said, as Temari looked at him.

"You heard us didn't you?" She pressed her finger against his bare chest, pouting a little as she did.

"I might have," he arched an eyebrow, Temari turned away, sighing as she shook her head.

She gasped as he wrapped his arm around her, his embrace accentuating the curves of her body. The way he breathed into her ear stung her, she could smell the fresh coffee in his breath.

"You have a good heart." Temari turned around, staring at him straight in the eye.

"You could have just told her off and leave it there," he smiled and brushed stray hairs out of her face. "But you gave her a major confidence boost, right when she needed it."

Temari froze as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

"What's that for?" She said, her voice was soft. Shikamaru smiled slyly.

"A reward for kindness."

"Who needs your reward?" She snapped and slapped him on the chest playfully. He sucked his teeth and pulled her close, pressing his lips against hers, his tongue invaded the cavity of her mouth and sucked her tongue.

She bit onto his lip lightly, the slight pain enticed him further as he held her and placed her onto the counter, his lips began to travel as he pecked her neck and collarbone.

Temari chuckled as he did, clawing onto his back, her legs clamped around his waist.

"You know what," Temari gasped for breath as his hands began to run wild across her body.

"What?"

"Let's skip breakfast." Temari wrapped her arms around his neck, her forehead against his as she grinned slyly. "There are something I want to eat more than toast."

He returned a smirk as her hand began to travel down from his chest to his lower abdomen.

"Fine with me." He swept her up from the counter and held her. "Troublesome."

* * *

Shikamaru wrapped his arm around her shoulder, as she snuggled her head against his chest.

"Y'know, your phone has been vibrating quite a lot." Temari eyed his phone on the nightstand. "Someone's calling you."

He looked over and reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Where have you been?" He could imagine his mother screaming into the phone. "This house is not a hotel!"  
His mother kept on screaming through the phone; Temari stared at him with amusement.

"You know what mom?" He eyed Temari before a smile crawled onto his face. "I am bringing someone home for dinner."

She could hear his mother's screaming stopped.

"Yes," he turned to Temari. "Do you have anything that you don't eat?"

"Er… I don't really like squid and octopus." Temari stammered a little, realising where this was getting.

"Yes, she doesn't eat squid and octopus," he said to the phone. "Alright, see you later then. Bye."

Temari's eyes widened, staring at him straight in the eye.

"Are you serious?"

"About what?"  
"This," she folded her arms in front of her chest. "This whole dinner at your home thing, I am not ready for this - I didn't buy your parents…"

Shikamaru put down his phone and wrapped his arms around her.

Temari struggled a little, punching him in his chest.

"We'll go get them something before we go back." Shikamaru smiled. "Don't worry, they'll like you, I'm sure."

"How could you be sure?"

"Trust me." He blinked as he smiled at her.

Temari sighed softly as she smiled at him with a frown.

"Troublesome," she muttered as he laid back down, pulling her along with him.

 _It is going to be a very, very troublesome dinner._  
Temari thought to herself as Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her.

 _But it is inevitable,_ she smiled and sighed softly.

 _Being with him, this is the inevitable trouble that she had to face._

* * *

Author's note:

A short chapter just to keep it going :D I hope you enjoy the friendship moment as well as Shikatema! Do tell me how you feel about the story through reviews or PM! Thank you for reading and supporting my story xoxo

V.S.V


	17. Reason Why

Temari found herself reluctantly to follow him - there she stood, in front of the semi-detached house he said, located in one of the most affluent suburbs of the city. The white walls and dark coloured roof tile spelled traditional quite upfront - and Temari was definitely not traditional.

"Your parents are gonna hate me," she shook her head. "I shouldn't have listened to you, I should've worn something more reserved…"  
"You already look much more reserved than you usually are," Shikamaru said as he eyed the dark purple dress she wore with a pair of low heels, part of her blonde hair was braided up and part of it let down; she wore a pair of pearl earrings and wore nearly minimal makeup. "I like that look on you."

"Are you calling me a slut most of the time?" She walked up and held him by the collar of his shirt, Shikamaru raised his hand and sighed, shaking his head as a drop of sweat rolled down his face.

"No, no," he said as Temari loosened her grip. He straightened his shirt and sighed again.  
"Don't worry, it won't be as troublesome as you thought." He smiled at her.  
"Wait until we're finished with this," she hissed.

Shikamaru led her through the driveway as they approached the door, he pulled out the keys and shoved them into his pocket after he had unlocked the door.

Temari gasped as he took her hand and opened the door.

"Hey-" before she could protest, they had already stepped foot into the doorway.

"We're home," he said, his voice echoed in the hallways of the house.

"Sorry for the trouble," she immediately said, shooting a death glare at Shikamaru, who pretended not to notice.

She could hear thumping footsteps from a distance, a woman emerged, her dark brown hair tied neatly into a low ponytail, she was wearing a dark green blouse and cream-coloured pencil skirt, complete with home slippers. The woman walked up to her, her almond shaped eyes rounder than that of Shikamaru, yet some of her features reminded Temari of the man standing next to her.

She noticed that Shikamaru and her were holding hands, she arched an eyebrow as she broke into a warm smile.

"Oh my, you're the movie star Temari-san!" She approached her, Temari slipped her hand out of Shikamaru's and attempted to offer it for a shake, instead, the woman took both of her hands and held them in hers. "You look even more beautiful in real life than in the movies!"

"Thank you, er, Mrs. Nara." she replied with a smile, nervously eyeing Shikamaru, who was looking at the women with great amusement.

"Please, just call me Yoshino!" She turned to Shikamaru and smirked. "You've got quite a catch, huh?"

"Mom, geez," he lowered his head and scratched its back. "Troublesome."

"Eh, we bought you some gift," Temari eyed Shikamaru as he offered his mother a nice cream paper bag. "It's some snacks."  
"Perfect, just in time, I've made some fresh tea, come on in!" She took the bag from her son.

They removed their shoes and followed Yoshino into the living room, Temari was slightly stunned to see Shikamaru's father sitting there, almost like an older, more rugged replica of him, reading the newspaper as his wife sat down next to him.

"Look Shikaku, your son's girlfriend's here, she's a movie star."

Shikaku put down his newspaper and stood up, he smiled and offered his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Temari."

"The pleasure's mine, Mr. Nara." She smiled back at him, he waved his head and asked them to sit.

Temari sat down next to Shikamaru, gently sipping on the tea as his mother stared at her with a smile.

"So, how did you meet?" She asked, as the younger couple stared at each other.

"We," Shikamaru bit down on his lip, swallowing a gasp as Temari stepped onto his foot.

"We met at a friend's party."

 _Technically it's true, if it wasn't for Ino and Kankuro's respective insistence, they wouldn't have ended in the club that night, and he wouldn't have spilled his beer all over her._

Shikamaru frowned and nodded, eyeing her and his parents, his father smiled thoughtfully.

"That's great," she smiled. "Dinner's almost ready now, I'll shout for you guys when it's done."

His father uttered a sound of agreement. Temari stood up.

"I think I'm gonna go help out Mrs. Nara in the kitchen," before Shikamaru could say anything, she walked away and followed his mother.

His father cleared his throat and blinked at Shikamaru. "I'm surprised, Shikamaru."

"Huh?"  
"You don't seem like the flashy type, dating someone as high-profile as a movie star." He sighed softly and smiled. "I thought you'd date someone more like-"

"She's more than that, much more," he smiled, cutting his father off.

"Remember what you said before when you're still little," his father smiled fondly.

"I do," he chuckled. "I guess I've grown up, and I've found my answer to that stupid question I asked you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru smiled as Temari and Yoshino emerged from the kitchen. "Why you married mom."

* * *

They settled down around the dinner table - his mother was obviously pleased, he cooked him his favourite meal - char-grilled mackerel with pickled vegetables and rice on the side.

"Dig in, it's just an ordinary family meal, sorry for it being shabby." His mother was really, _really_ happy.

Temari obliged as the hosts began to eat.

"It's really good, Mrs. Nara."

"Oh, just call me Yoshino!" She giggled happily, pouring her husband another glass of beer.

Temari nodded, she froze for a moment as Shikamaru took her hand beneath the table. She slapped him gently on the knee, but he took her hand again.

"You look so cute when you're nervous," he smirked.

"Nara Shikamaru," Temari said with a smile, her eyes glinted with deadly intent. "When we finish dinner, I'll have you murdered."

A shudder went down his back as he retracted his hand and buried his face in his meal.

The maids cleared the table as they sat in the living room.

"The mochis you bought are really delicious, Temari," Yoshino complemented and Temari smiled at her.

"Shikamaru mentioned that you like sweets, and Mr. Nara like tea, so I brought you tea leaves and mochi."

"You don't have to, no next time," Yoshino winked and laughed. Shikaku smiled in agreement.

Shikamaru found Temari staring at his parents fondly, there was a smile on her face, but the expression she had was not happiness, something was missing.

He held her hand and stared at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired," she smiled back at him.

"Do you want to go home?" He looked concerned, smiling at her.

"Oh, Temari," Yoshino arched an eyebrow as she stared at the clock. "It's already almost nine, don't worry, Shikamaru will take you home."

He nodded as she stood up after him.

"It's great meeting you," she nodded at his parents.

His father cleared his throat and smiled at her. "Do come more often, Temari-san."

"Please do! I will make your favourite dish next time," Yoshino smiled, she held her hand at the doorway.

"Thank you very much," she smiled. "See you."

Shikamaru walked her to the car and opened the door for her.

"See, I told you they'll like you." He smiled as he drove.

Temari nodded, staring out of the window as the car flew by.

* * *

Shikamaru said nothing until they pulled up at the entrance of her apartment building.

She walked out of the car, Shikamaru followed her.

"Something's bothering you." He said, arching an eyebrow as she turned towards him.

"No," Temari looked away, encircling herself with her arms.

Shikamaru reached over and took her hand.

"It's not a question, I know." He blinked and stared into her green eyes.

Temari felt something warm, as if something was melting inside of her.

"Your parents," she could not help but smile at him. "They seem like really nice people."

She sighed softly. "I am a bit envious, I guess," she paused. "I wish I have parents like that."

He pulled her close to him and planted a kiss onto her forehead, Temari felt a strange surge of warmth as his lips lingered upon her.

He finally parted from her, smirking as his hand rested at her back.

"They can be your parents too."

Temari's face turned pink as she pushed him gently. "You-you wish!"

"Of course I do," he laughed and held her hand. "Come on, I will go up with you."

He pressed onto his car key and locked the door.

Unknown to them, hiding in the dark, lurks curious lens that targeted them, the sounds of the shutter almost a continuous hymn.

"This is gonna make me a fortune," muttered the paparazzo, who smiled as he looked at the photos he took.

* * *

Author's Note:

Another chapter! Sorry I've been busy and can't update as frequent as I wanted to ... I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I will try to update as much and as frequent as possible! Stay tuned xoxo

V.S.V


	18. Flaw

She could hear a soft murmur, as she rubbed her eyes.

The screen of her phone glowed as she reached over and picked it up. With one swipe, she placed it next to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Morning, bad news," Temari opened her eyes wider.

"The paparazzi caught you and Shikamaru - its hot news now, top of the search engines," Tenten sighed. "What are you going to do? You have an opening to attend, reporters will definitely ask."

Temari grunted as she covered her face with her hand. "Argh."  
"My phone is getting bombarded at the moment, I will tell them I can't contact you yet." Tenten's voice turned into a beep.

Temari rolled herself over as she dialed on her phone.

"Hey," his voice was hushed. "Hold on, I will go to the stairwell."

"You know about what happened, don't you?" Temari sat up.

"Yeah, reporters are crawling all over the building's entrance." He muttered. "Troublesome, I can't even go down to have a smoke."

"Ha, sorry for being troublesome," she blinked as she shifted slightly.

"Tch," he sighed softly. "What are we gonna do?"

"Depends," Temari smiled as she frowned, her free hand tugging on the sheets on her bed.  
"Will it affect your career, I mean," she could hear the worry laced in his nonchalant voice. "Your image is more important, for me it's nothing, for you it's everything."

Temari smiled, something tugged her heart strings when he said those words. "You know what?"

"What?"

"Screw the paparazzis," she smiled. "Let's go fully public."

"Really?"

"You don't want to?"

"Nah," she could hear him laugh through the phone. "I won't regret it if you won't."

* * *

He had anticipated it, as he stepped out of the elevator, he could see a horde of reporters waiting at the entrance of the carpark, their eyes glinting with excitement as he walked towards them.

"Shikamaru! Is it true that you and Temari are seeing each other?"

"Any thoughts?"

"What do you like about Temari?"

He turned around and smiled at them, after a brief nod, he headed towards his car.

He knew full and well that he was being followed, he did not mind it - as he drove on, he led them straight to the destination - the opening of the new Hyuga jewelry store.

He could sense the brewing excitement as the reporters trailed closely behind him, he straightened his dark navy suit as he stepped off his car.

Shikamaru raised his head in acknowledgment of the host - the colour on Neji's face drained as he became even paler than he possibly could, his hand that was placed on the guest's back retracted swiftly.

There she was, dressed in a dark navy dress that embraced her figure perfectly.

Temari arched an eyebrow - he did not tell her that he was coming.

The crowd seemed to have a surprisingly collectively mind as it made way for the man.

"Congratulations on your new store, Neji." He offered his hand, Neji took it, forcing the most embarrassed smile he had yet to see on the man's colourless face.

"Thanks," he said, as he tightened his grip and pulled Shikamaru closer, his lips next to his pierced ear.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does this look like?" Shikamaru smirked, giving Neji the most triumphant dirty look he ever made. "Marking my territory."

He let go of Neji's hand and headed straight to Temari's side.

"Why're you here?" Temari grinned, hissing each word.

Shikamaru smiled, the flashlights turned into an overwhelmingly blinding screen of white as he rested his hand around her waist.

"Going fully public," he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

From Shikamaru's peripheral vision, he saw Neji excusing himself as he walked, no, stormed into the store.

To him, it was the defeated walk of shame - Shikamaru had won this hand - the girl, the spotlight, everything he desired.

The reporters went into frenzy mode as they fixated their entire attention on the couple.

Shikamaru smiled as he led Temari away by her hand, the cameras snapping a continuous roll of photos of them holding hands.

Temari turned around, as she saw a distraught Tenten, she was not sure whether she was shocked by this sudden intrusion, or was disturbed by how down Neji looked when he walked in.

Temari gave her the look of approval as she slipped into Shikamaru's car, she sighed softly and waved at the reporters as they drove away.

* * *

As they drove, Temari folded her arms in front of her chest as she stared at the profile of Shikamaru's face.

"You did that on purpose," Temari said. "You know you don't have to do it in front of him."

"You don't understand," he said, he frowned as the words came out sounded much too blunt for his taste.

He did not turn around, as he felt her eyes shooting two rays of deadly glare at the side of his skull.

"Is this the reason why you are so willing to go public?" She snapped. "So that you could openly humiliate Neji, your rival from high school?"

He pulled up at the side of the road, and sighed softly.

"So?" She stared at him, biting onto her lips as he sat there, his eyebrows locked in a deep frown, not uttering a sound.

Temari waited, tapping her finger on her arm impatiently.

"That might've played a part," he said finally, softly. "I am sorry."

Temari laughed dryly.

"What am I to you? A trophy?"

"No," he said, abruptly breaking the rhythm of her speech. "No."

He slammed his fist on the steering wheel. "I thought it'd be a smart idea - especially I know that he's after you."

"Be honest with me, Shikamaru," he turned at her, there seemed to be a halo surrounding her as her back faced the dim streetlight. "What happened between you and him in high school?"

Something blacked out in Shikamaru's mind, his hand trembled a little, as if a fuse had blown in his mind.

"He was my bully, Temari." He said. "He is nothing like he portrays now, back at the day."

 _Hyuga Neji - captain of the martial arts team, best in everything … deferred one year just to participate in an international martial arts tournament._

 _The idea of competition never bothered him - he was born to win._

 _Until the day the facade broke, when some scrawny kid placed the last piece onto the chessboard and said to him, "checkmate."_

 _Surely he must be some sort of freak?_

 _Unacceptable - not even a spec of dust must survive in the pale eyes of Hyuga Neji._

"What did he do to you?"

"Most things you can imagine a bully doing, he did." Shikamaru said plainly.

"What did you do?"

"What can I do? No one was going to believe me anyway," he snarled sarcastically. "So I ran, skipping classes, dozing off and pretending that I don't care - that got me off the hook."

He turned to Temari. "I was a coward, and I know it - but I've given up on running away."

Gently, he took her hand. "Because there are things that I can't give up, I won't give up even if he gave me the world on a silver platter."

Temari smiled painfully at him.

"You're such a fool, Shikamaru." She said, smiling as she shook her head.

He stared at her, as Temari tightened her grip around his hand.

"Neji is not important, the only one that matters is you," she said. "I'm not going anywhere."

She grinned at him. "While it's cute to see you put up an act of jealousy, this is way overboard."

"Sorry."

She patted his hand gently and let go, as he started the engine again and drove.

Something had shed from him, the man in front of her was more vulnerable, more in the flesh than she had ever seen him.

 _He was very real - it was his imperfections that made him perfect, the way he is._

Temari shuddered as a thought came into her mind.

 _What about her own imperfections?_

* * *

Author's note:

Well, while this story is mainly a rom-com, I decided to put in some drama and plots to add some depth in the story. This chapter is a bit heavy, I will try to lighten it up (or not) in the next haha

*a tiny shout out to captaindonavin on the end of the first passage - you have been one of the most loyal reader/ reviewer/ supporter and you just came to my mind when I created that conversation haha, I hope you enjoy xoxo

Stay tuned! Will try to update as soon as possible xx

V.S.V


	19. Calling

Temari was sitting in her home, she stared at the clock as she did.

 _09:15._

She tapped her fingers on her crossed arm,

Tenten was late - she was always punctual.

Slightly worried, she decided to pick up the phone and call her manager.

"Sorry, you have reached…" Temari put the phone down in frustration. _Where could she be?_

"I thought Tenten would be here to pick you up," said Shikamaru, as he walked towards her and planted a kiss atop her forehead.

"She should, I wondered if something had happened to her." Temari held his hand as it rested on her shoulder.

"When is the last time you saw her?"

Temari closed her eyes, shutting them tight as she tried to think back.

A vibration on her phone caused her to reach and pick it up swiftly.

She arched an eyebrow.

"It's my management company." She said, as she scrolled cautiously. "They have arranged for a press conference for me."

"What for?"

Temari shook her head and smiled at Shikamaru. "What else could it be?"

He frowned and pressed his hand onto her shoulder gently. "Do you want me to attend with you?"

"Your parents probably won't like it, don't they?"

Shikamaru smiled, gently wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Ever since I was born, thanks to them, I've always been in the limelight," he said. "Stuff like this is right up my alley."

He took her hand as she raised hers and patted on his arm. "Besides, it's not about my parents, it's about you and me."

Temari smiled, leaning her head against his face, her heart fluttering with tender warmth.

"You're gonna be late for work." He smiled as he helped her up.

She held his hand while they walked to the door.

Circling her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a kiss, he closed his eyes as her lips touched his.

Unwillingly, he left her lips and smiled at her. "See you later."

He pressed one last kiss onto her cheek. "Tell me when you're off."

She smiled as she closed the door behind him, the vibration on the cupboard next to her made her realise that her phone was ringing.

"Hello?" She picked up, wondering if it was her manager finally calling.

"Hello Temari."

Her smile slowly faded.

* * *

She opened her eyes, and found herself sitting on a couch.

Turning her head, she saw Neji, his upper body spreaded across the coffee table as his chest heaved up and down. She sighed in relief - at least she knew where she was, well kind of - she have not come to Neji's new apartment, the last time she was at his place they were still in highschool.

Tenten felt a pounding headache as she pressed onto her temple, she looked around, the ground was littered with empty glass bottles of wine, the room reeking the scent of alcohol.

Sighing in relief that she was fully clothed, she stood up and stretched as she attempted to think back to what happened last night.

 _Neji never reappeared in the event, she waited for him, attempting to resolve the situation as Shikamaru and Temari disappeared_

 _She waited until the crowd dissipated, only to realise that he had gone._

 _She went looking for him, as the evening descended into the bright darkness of the city._

 _Entering and exiting clubs and bars, she finally found him._

 _He was hiding in the dark corner in the club, he sat there almost emotionlessly as he poured himself another glass of wine._

 _She sat down without another word and stared at him, her heart aching to see him wasting himself away._

" _Have they all left?" He asked after her finished yet another glass of wine._

" _They did." She batted her eyelashes as she answered calmly._

 _She heard him laughing, each laugh pounding on her ears._

" _I'm such a failure." He said as he reached over for another bottle._

 _Something took hold of her as she stood up walked towards him._

 _She reached over with her hands, without the slightest hesitation, tugged onto his collar and pulled him up._

 _Neji, stunned as he stared at her in disbelief, he found himself at his full height, staring down as Tenten raised him up forcefully._

" _Pull yourself together!" She glared at him angrily, her lips pursed tightly. "You're better than this - are you still the Hyuga Neji I know?"_

 _He remained silent as she huffed and puffed._

" _Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll drink with you, but after this, you get your shit together!" She exclaimed as she let him go._

 _She sunk down onto the couch and poured herself a cup of liquor._

What happened next was a blur, she could barely remember.

That was probably the reason why she ended up, hungover as she found herself in the same room with her crush.

She took out her phone and checked.

 _Missed call from Temari._

The clock spelled _09:24._

"Fuck," she cursed as she attempted to straighten herself. Her head was pounding inside her skull.

She stared at Neji and sighed softly. Walking over, she nudged him and watched as his eyelids slowly opening up, staring into her brown eyes with his pale irises.

"I am so late for work," she smiled at him.

"Sorry," he muttered. "That could only mean I'm late too."

She chuckled. "You feeling better?"  
"My head hurts," he said, as he pushed himself up from the coffee table and sat up.

Tenten smiled, leaning downwards. "Best take a sick leave today," she smiled. "Try doing something you like."

Neji arched an eyebrow at her remark.

Tenten grinned at him. "Pull yourself together, or else I'm going to knock some sense into that head of yours!" She glanced at the clock. "I'm really, really late, gotta go!"

He stared as she hurried towards the door of his apartment and slammed it shut. His tongue was tied as he was trying to say something.

Only when the door closed he was able to utter the word, he frowned as his lips moved.

"Stay."

The door shut slowly as the sound of her voice echoed in his mind, along with her smile.

 _What has he been doing, all this time?_

* * *

Author's note:

Short update and a little cliffhanger! I hope you enjoy reading this (as much as I did writing this up)

Stay tuned! Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are the best (as always) xoxo

V.S.V


	20. The Right One

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru could sense that something was off, the way Temari was looking as she sat by the window, staring at the skyscrapers from far away. She looked up and blinked, clearing her throat.

"I need to tell you, something." She paused, he could see that her hand was shaking a bit.

Almost out of instinct, he reached over and took her hand. "Tell me."  
"It, it's my dad." Temari closed her eyes. "He wants to meet you."

"Oh, that's it?" Shikamaru arched an eyebrow.

Temari shook her head and freed herself from his hand. She walked up to the window and wrapped her arms around herself.

"You don't know him." Temari shook her head. "Besides, my brothers too."

"True, I've never met them before." Shikamaru shrugged as he walked up next to her.

"Terrible things happened before, to …" Temari blinked. "To the guys I used to date."

"Oh?" Shikamaru arched an eyebrow, his slightly smug look wiped off his face. "How many… guys are we talking about?"

"A few." Temari said without much hesitation. "We all have our past, Shikamaru."

"And how did those … relationships end?"

"Not very well," Temari blinked. "Let's just say some of them ended up in the hospital."

"Fuck," Shikamaru said, reaching out and held her gently by the waist. "Don't worry, I am pretty good at fighting, contrary to common belief."

Temari shook her head as she smiled painfully. He gently held her hand as his arm encircled her waist.

"When are we going to meet your dad?"

"He wants us to go to Suna, at around next week." Temari blinked and turned around at him. "You don't have to go if you can't make it, I'll just say that you have work or something."

Shikamaru raised a finger and pressed it against her supple lips.

"I'll go." Shikamaru smiled at her. "It's only fair for me to meet your family, after I've met yours."

Temari smiled and pressed her head against his chest. "Thank you."

"Don't be silly," he sucked his teeth and wrapped his arms around her. "Troublesome."

"Oh and there's something else."

"Yeah?"

"They are going to issue an official statement for us tomorrow," Temari looked up. "So you'd better be prepared for a lot of paparazzis tomorrow."

Shikamaru frowned. "What's your schedule tomorrow?"

"I'm going to a casting tomorrow," she said. "After that, I'm probably going to have the entire day off."

"Oh," Shikamaru looked away, his hand resting on his chin.

"You thinking of something?"

"Yeah," he replied. "My friends are having a party tomorrow, you wanna come?"

Temari smiled at him. "Sure, if that's your way of introducing me to your world."

Shikamaru grinned before pressing a kiss atop of her forehead.

He noticed that Temari was frowning slightly, he smiled at her.

She gasped as he held her by the waist and lifted her up, her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as he did.

"I know something that'll cheer you up," he grinned devilishly as Temari stared into his dark brown eyes.

 _Something about this man never fails to cheer her up._

 _Perhaps, this time it would be different._

 _He is the right one._

* * *

He waited at the entrance of the building, situated at the less than prosperous part of town, he wondered how a girl like Tenten could live here alone, as he looked around, the men crouching at the staircases of buildings were giving him less than friendly looks.

He crossed his arms and leaned against his car, as he looked up, he found a surprised Tenten staring at him, holding two bags of groceries in her hand.

"Neji? Why - what are you doing here?" Tenten shook her head. "You shouldn't be here."  
"You shouldn't be here,' he repeated, arching an eyebrow. "This is no place for a young woman to live."

Tenten laughed. "I grew up here," she looked around. "It's always been like this."

She folded her arms in front of her chest. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"I wanted to apologize," he said hastily. "For everything."

Tenten arched an eyebrow, slowly she raised her hand and cupped it against his forehead, leaving him looking stunned and embarrassed at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Tenten frowned, looking genuinely worried. "This isn't the Hyuga Neji I know."

"I…" He sighed exasperatedly. "I have two proposals to make."  
"Pro-proposal?" Tenten blushed, shaking her head wildly. "So-sorry, please continue."  
"Either you invite me up to your place," he paused. "Or let me take you out for dinner." Neji straightened his jacket. "I feel like a talk between us is long overdue."

Tenten looked at him and shook her head. "Don't you remember?"

"Huh?"

"Naruto's party tomorrow night," Tenten laughed a little. "We can talk there tomorrow night, besides, I have something important to do right now."

"So important you don't have to eat?"

"I've got something ready," Tenten grinned, nuding the groceries. "Besides, don't you have a lot of work to do?"

"How do you know?"

"Erm," Tenten stared at the ground as a hue of pink covered her face. "You said so last night."

"Oh," Neji blinked, staring down. "If that's the case, I'll pick you up tomorrow for the party?"

"Oh, if that's not too inconvenient for you," Tenten smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then."  
Neji stared as Tenten turned around and walked back into the building.

Something felt bittersweet in his mouth.

Does she think of him as a friend? A romantic interest?

He was pretty sure that Tenten liked him, he had always knew.

The ever so thoughtful extra bottle of water at practices, how she anxiously searched for first aid kits whenever he got hurt, and her attending every single game he played - all of these were too obvious to not notice.

He was the one who ignored all these signs, thinking back now, he was such a fool.

He clutched his fists tightly as he sighed softly.

 _The right person might have been there, all along._

 _But now, he might have lost her, right after he realised._

* * *

Author's note:

Two very different directions for our two couples ... and finally, more characters will appear in the coming chapter(s) to come!

I hope you enjoy reading it - sorry for these recent two chapters being a bit short.

Anyway, thank you for the love and support xoxo Will update ASAP!

V.S.V


	21. Party Night

The music boomed at the stylishly designed house, it could be heard from a distance.

He looked over and stared at Temari, dressed in a backless black top and skinny leather pants, complete with dark heels with cherry soles.

"What're you looking at?" Temari stuck out her tongue, and smiled at him.

He frowned, sighing softly. "Aren't you cold?"

Temari chuckled and snuggled closer to him. "That's why you have a button down shirt, why'd you think I pick this out for you?"

Shikamaru shook his head with a smile as they walked towards the entrance of the house.

The host was there, his oceanic blue eyes glancing from guests to guests, welcoming them into the house.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Naruto pulled him into a quick hug and stared at Temari, blinking in disbelief. "Name's Uzumaki Naruto, I can't believe you made it, welcome!" Naruto moved to the side as the couple entered.

Shikamaru noticed a lot of familiar faces as he walked in, a lot of them turned as they entered; Temari smiled politely as they reached the bar.

"A martini," she smiled at the bartender. Shikamaru wrapped his arm around her shoulder and nodded at the bartender.

"A beer." He said, turning at her, he leaned closer and breathed onto her neck. "I am hungry," he muttered as he pressed a kiss onto her neck.

Temari giggled softly, and took her drink from the bartender. "You haven't started drinking yet, so don't pretend you're drunk."  
Shikamaru sipped from his beer. "Does it matter?"

Temari clicked her tongue, and held his hand as she put down the glass, her arms circling his neck.

"Oh Shikamaru!" Temari recognised the shrieking exciting voice from a past distant memory, she turned and saw a light blonde girl, waving in excitement as she came towards her.

"Oh my god, I saw it on the news, but still!" Ino took hold of her hand. "It's so nice to see you again, Temari-san."

"Just call me Temari," she smiled and shook her hand gently. "Shikamaru talks about you all the time, we should hang some time."

"Really? Tha-that'd be great!" Ino shrieked again. "I think I need a drink to calm down, I will catch you guys later!"

Shikamaru smiled at Temari as Ino walked away. "You'd really do that, hanging out with Ino?"

"She seems like a nice person, and she's your childhood friend is she not?"

"True," Shikamaru smiled and gave her a light squeeze. "Guess I'd have to hang with your brothers in exchange, don't I?"

"You don't have to," Temari glared at him for a brief second. "Besides, you haven't properly met them yet."

"I barely remembered them at the club, probably got lucky that they didn't beat me up in the club." Shikamaru sighed softly and smiled.

Temari chuckled, she held his hand and pulled him towards the centre of the room.

"I'd rather you shut up and dance with me," she grinned and began to twist her body, her body swayed around as she followed the beat of the music.

Shikamaru placed his hands on her waist, she grinned as she leaned closer and pressed a kiss onto his cheek. He took the initiative and shifted his lips towards hers, pressing down, their tongues entwined as they turned and moved their bodies with the music.

"Tell me, is it getting crowded in here?" Shikamaru moved his hand down slightly below her waist, Temari arched an eyebrow as her hand travelled down as well, brushing past his inner thigh.

Shikamaru grunted as he pulled her closer, their lower bodies close against each other.

"I think," Temari gasped. "We should take a break, we can save this for later."

She turned around, a smile appeared on her face as another couple entered into the party.

* * *

Neji and Tenten walked up to the bar, the music was booming into their ears as they did.

He blinked, ordering two beers for them as he turned at Tenten.

She wore a Chinese-styled top, paired with skinny jeans and dark open-toed sandals; she tied her hair into two buns, a small braid sprouting from the back of her head.

Neji's mind was blank, _think of something to talk about, Neji, think._

"I remembered back in high school, you didn't really like parties, don't you?" He found his heart racing as she turned around and stared at her with her large, bambi brown eyes.

"I… it took up too much time back then, remembered when we were in martial arts team?"

"Right, Guy-sensei would have our heads if he knew we went partying instead of going to the gym or something." Tenten giggled softly.

She noticed Temari and Shikamaru dancing, her boss gave her a glance and smiled at her mischievously.

Neji took a nervous sip from his glass of beer, he watched quietly as Tenten's body swayed with the music.

"Hey cutie," Neji frowned as a brown haired man approached, the red marks on his face wrinkling a little as he grinned at Tenten, he reminded Neji of the men that turned into werewolves in movies.

Tenten arched an eyebrow and smiled at him politely. Neji was not having it.

"She has company, Kiba," Tenten eyed him, delightfully surprised. Neji glared at him as Kiba backed off with his hands in the air.

"Company, huh?" Tenten grinned at him, as Neji took a deep breath.

He reached over slowly as Tenten stared, in both nervousness and anticipation, he took her hand in his.

Tenten burst out laughing as he did, his face as flushed as a tomato.

"You wanna dance?" He asked, Tenten nodded as she took the initiative, holding his hand as they proceeded to the dance floor.

Temari stared, amused as the couple danced.

"You seem pretty happy," Shikamaru eyed Neji and Tenten before turning to his girlfriend.

"They suit each other as a couple, I'm happy for them." Temari blinked and turned at him. "Aren't you happy?"

"Whatever," he shrugged, wrapping his arm around her waist. "As long as you're happy playing matchmaker."

"You almost sound annoyed," she stuck out her tongue.

"Do I?" He arched an eyebrow, his hand travelling further down.

Temari grinned before pressing her lips onto his, the music blurring out as their lips locked against each other's.

They faded into the night drink after drink, animalistic instincts overcoming rational senses. As the alcohol pushed their senses haywire, their presence and scent drove them wild under the booming music, all of their troubles seemed to be behind them. As the night went by, another day awaits.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry for the late update! For the next chapter ... it's time for Shikamaru to meet the Sabuku clan :0 let's hope he'll be okay haha

Stay tuned! Thanks for the support as always xoxo

V.S.V


	22. Sandy Skies

It was always amazing to see clouds from an angle above them, sometimes he wondered if the clouds felt strange, being watched from above by someone who was so used to looking at them from below.

Clouds usually cheered him up on any day, but today was not one of those days.

Ever since he first stepped into this private jet, there was a constant shudder down his spine.

Temari however, seemed to be as equally in a bad mood as he was - despite of the blue skies and white clouds out there, inside this particular private jet, dark clouds hovered above their heads.

"Tell me," Shikamaru frowned. "How bad is it between you and your family?"

"With my brothers, it's okay," she said, her eyes darting away. "As for my dad, we haven't spoken in years, not before he called me that day."

"How?"

"Well, I'm not exactly a daddy's girl," Temari chuckled softly, her frown slightly easing. "You see when I dropped out of university…"

"You dropped out of university?"

"Yes, I went to performing arts school instead, he nearly had a heart attack." Temari shook her head. "He tried to cut me off, but I managed - with some help from my brothers here and there, and my part-time job as a dance instructor, I turned out fine."

"Oh wow, I never knew," Shikamaru arched an eyebrow.

"You never asked," she smirked. "You see, crybaby, I've risen on my own merits."

"If only I needed another reason to love you more than I already do," he smirked and held her hand. "You're just fascinating."

Temari grinned and rested her head against his shoulder. "So yeah, I haven't seen him in years."

"Why did you agree to meeting him, all of a sudden?"

Temari bit down a little on her lips, she snaked her arm under his and clinged herself onto him.

"I just want to show him where I am right now," she blinked, staring at the wall sternly. "To prove that he's wrong."

Shikamaru turned around and pressed a kiss onto her forehead. "I bet you'll make his jaw drop."

Temari smiled and snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes.

* * *

The plane landed unsteadily, Shikamaru stared as the iron bird descended from the blue skies slowly into the earthy yellow vortex that seemed to have sucked them to the ground.

As the plane's engine died down, he stood up beside Temari, who seemed to have an uneasy expression on her face.

"How long have you been away from Suna?"

"Quite some time," Temari blinked. "I've just avoided this place for so long."  
Shikamaru took her hand. "This is your home, part of who you are," he smiled at her as he took her hand to his lips and pressed them onto it gently. "I'll be here with you."

Temari smiled and gave his hand a light squeeze, they walked along the aisle and towards the door, the captain nodded at her as they left the aircraft.

Awaiting them outside was a light sandy breeze, a section of the airport cordoned off. Temari could see the distant streams of flashlights, she waved at them gently, her other hand still holding on tight to Shikamaru's hand.

She looked at her front, a lone limousine sat there ominously, in front of it stood a man, his head was wrapped mysteriously with a bundle of cloth, it reminded Shikamaru of the mummies that appear on horror movies. Only a quarter of his face was exposed, his eyes stared piercingly at him as they approached.

"Miss," he nodded his head at her and then turned towards him. "Mr. Nara."

"This is Baki," Temari introduced him, the man towered above them. "He's our family's butler and my father's trusted advisor."

"You flatter me, Miss." Baki opened the door for them.

The car ride was expectantly quiet, Temari sat right next to him as Baki sat at their opposite, there was a distance between her and Shikamaru, yet she somehow managed to kept her hand locked with his.

Baki eyed it and said nothing about it. His face was stern, yet Shikamaru could observe the softness in his eyes as he looked at Temari.

"You've grown up from the last time I saw you, Miss."

Temari smiled gently at the older man. "I've missed you Baki."

The man nodded, and looked away at the window.

Temari scooted closer and leaned onto Shikamaru's shoulder.

He understandingly wrapped his arm around her.

The car glided smoothly across the highway and went up a rugged hill. A mansion that looked like a fortress emerged on the top.

The car stopped slowly at the entrance after passing through a large garden.

They stepped out of the car and found themselves surrounded by an entourage of maids and servants, all dipping their heads towards them.

The couple followed Baki as they walked inside, the elaborately decorated corridor, complete with marble flooring and crystal chandelier. It reminded Shikamaru more of a hotel lobby than someone's home.

They were led to a large dining room, with more crystal chandeliers and a large dining table sitting right in the middle of the room.

He saw two young men, around their age, standing up as they walked inside.

One of them was taller, his hair was brown, his rather square face coated with a confident smile as he shook Shikamaru's hand.

"So, you've been sleeping with my sister?"

"Kankuro," Temari snapped and rolled her eyes.

Kankuro grinned and let go of Shikamaru's hand. "Don't worry Temari, I'm not gonna beat up your lover boy."

The shorter of the two men approached, his red hair slightly spiky and his dark circles encircling his eyes. Shikamaru remembered reading about him in one of the business magazines.

"It's a pleasure, Nara Shikamaru." Gaara took his hand firmly and shook it calmly. "From what my brother have said, I hope Temari had not bothered you too much when you two were sleeping together."

"Gaara!" Temari snapped, she turned and smiled at Kankuro. "I will have you murdered, Kankuro."

SUddenly, they heard the commotion from the entrance of the dining room. A rather tall man entered, his back was slightly crooked, dressed in a fitting grey suit, he approached and stopped in front of Shikamaru and Temari.

"Temari," she stared straight into the man's eyes. He looked back at her.

"It's been some time since you've been home, haven't you?"

"You cut me off, father." She glared at him with her green eyes,

"I thought that was the only way that you would realize going your own way wouldn't work." Her father shuddered a little as he looked away from her.

The man cleared his throat and offered his hand to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, isn't it?" Shikamaru took the older man's hand and shook it firmly, the grip of his hand was tight and aggressive. "Sabuku Rasa."

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Sabuku."

There was an unreadable smile on the older man's face as he said it.

"Please, take a seat," he guided them to the dining table. Temari sat down in between her father and Shikamaru, opposite her brothers.

The maids brought food to their table and poured wine into their glasses.

"Shikamaru-san," Rasa put down his cutlery and wiped his lips with the cloth. "Pardon me if I am rude…"  
Temari held his hand beneath the table, she knew her father's face when he did that.

"What makes you think you're worthy enough to be with my daughter?" Rasa's expression was stoic as the words came out of his lips, Temari quickly glanced over her brother's faces, both of them stared at their father nervously.

Shikamaru looked up, there was an air of calmness surrounding him as he gently held Temari's hand underneath the tablecloth.

"Excuse me?"

"I have done some checks about you, Nara Shikamaru." Her father dropped the cloth on the table. "Nara Pharmaceuticals, quite a decent sized company I'd say," his gaze was sharp like a dagger. "It'd be quite unfortunate if something were to happen to it, I'd say."

Shikamaru shook his head with a smile, Rasa stared at him with slight disbelief. "Are you trying to threaten me to leave your daughter?" His voice was soft yet stern, as he looked straight into Rasa's eyes with his dark brown orbs.

"I am trying to ask nicely," he said coldly.

"Do you have anything against me, sir?" Shikamaru could feel Temari's hand squeezing his; he turned and looked at her - she was barely containing her anger and shock, her tears clinging at the rim of her beautiful eyes out of sheer frustration.

"My daughter deserves to be with someone better than you," said Rasa. "Someone who is…"

Temari stood up, pulling Shikamaru up with her as she did. "Enough, father," she said. Temari turned around and faced her father, who stood up as she did. "I am not going to do what you tell me to do."

Shikamaru was slightly confused, he maintained his composure.

"Mr. Sabuku, please be assured that I love Temari very much..."

"That's not the point," Temari snapped. "He wanted me to marry someone else, for the business."

Rasa's lips were pursed as his sons stared at him, Kankuro's face was that of utter disbelief, while Gaara's remained calm as ever.

"Father, I came back today with nothing but good intentions," Temari stared at him, as her tears began to roll down her face. "I wanted to show you that I've been well, I've been doing fine, and I'm happy… I thought that could change your mind, or rather, you've changed so that you could appreciate others for who they are." Temari bit her lip and continued on. "Hell, if you knew how to do that, mother would still be here."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Temari." Rasa stared at her, his lips slightly parting as the words slipped out of his lips. "How is any of your behaviour fitting of a daughter of the Sabuku…"

"And how are _your_ behaviour fitting of a man of the Sabuku? Honourable, courageous, loyal? You are anything but those adjectives," Temari snapped, she held Shikamaru's hand tightly. "This man may not be the rich, dashing heir of some business empire that you are hoping I'd marry," she said. "But this man, Nara Shikamaru, he sees my worth and I see his, he is better than you'd ever be and he is the man I love."

She wiped away the tears from her eyes with the back of her other hand, she glared at her father as her hand moved away.

"I came back today, hoping that we could reconcile, at least sit down and eat dinner like a normal family, but you wouldn't have it that way, would you father?"

Rasa glared back at her like a lion which had its mane rustled. "No daughter of mine would dare say anything like this," he said in a tone that almost sounded like he was growling at her.

"Haven't you forgotten, father? You've cut me off once already, doesn't matter if we do it completely this time," she said, her voice filled with immense sadness and disdain spewing from her lips.

Shikamaru calmly took off his suit jacket and covered Temari's shoulders, he cleared his throat and stared at Rasa coldly. "Mr. Sabuku, I'm afraid our visit had to be cut short, we'll see ourselves out."

* * *

He gently guided Temari to the entrance of the dining hall, Baki, almost as if he acted with foresight, had had their bags ready at the entrance of the mansion.

Baki escorted them to a taxi at the entrance of the garden, and helped them load their bags into the boot.

Shikamaru helped Temari into the car before turning back at Baki.

"Protect her," said Baki as he slammed the boot shut. The older man offered him a hand and he shook it firmly.

Shikamaru entered the car, and held Temari's hand as the car started.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," said Temari. "About the arranged marriage part…"

"You don't have to," said Shikamaru. "The Temari I knew would never agree to do anything like that."  
She smiled at him and snuggled closer to him, burying her face onto his shoulder.

He could feel a slight moisture seeping through the fabrics of his shirt, he gently rubbed her hand as comfort.

As they approached the airport, he could see the reporters waiting there, their flashlights blinding as they faced the VIP entranceway of the arrival halls.

One of them recognised them and before he could do anything, the reporters rushed towards them, flashlights blinding their eyes and microphones lunging towards them.

Shikamaru shielded her from the reporters as they headed to the airline counters.

"Temari-san! Temari-san!"

"Shikamaru-kun!"

He kept his cool as he purchased tickets back to Konoha for the both of them, Temari clung onto him like a little girl, holding a corner of his shirt.

Shikamaru held their tickets in his hand and finally turned around.

In face of the limelight, he took a deep breath and sighed.

"What do you want?" He frowned, sucking his teeth. "Stop being a drag and out with it."

His arm was wrapped around Temari's shoulder, shielding her from the limelight.

The reporters seemed stunned at his sudden outburst, normally he was pretty relaxed and couldn't care less about the cameras focused on him, but today was different.

The crowd surrounded them dropped to a complete silence.

"If you have nothing that you want from us, then do me a favour and watch this."

Temari thought she heard something wrong. _Is he actually offering the paparazzis something to report?_

Before she knew it, Shikamaru fished out a small red velvet box from his pocket and was on one knee.

Temari stared in disbelief.

"You don't have to…"

"But I want to," he said, smiling at her as the limelights surrounding them flickered vigorously, like a thousand stars surrounding them. "I was planning to ask for blessings, y'know, the traditional, troublesome thing ... but that doesn't seem to be working, so that's that."

He opened the small velvet box, and inside nested a small rose gold coloured ring, atop of it was a diamond accompanied by two smaller ones.

"So, despite how troublesome this is," Shikamaru blinked at the immense flashing lights, his eyes glittered as he looked up at her.

 _Will you marry me?_

* * *

Author's note:

It's been a while ... I had school work and exams and am finally back! Sorry for the late update, I hope you like the drama and also the story xoxo

Will update again soon (for limelight and other stories as well xoxo)

V.S.V


	23. A Dangerous Game

It almost felt like a century, now that they were back at her penthouse apartment, Shikamaru leaned against the doorframe, staring at his beautiful girlfriend, who sat on the sofa with her back straight, the shadow of her figure flickered as she stared mindlessly at the television screen, aptly with their faces scrawled all over.

"Nara Shikamaru, young elite of Konoha has proposed to his movie star girlfriend Temari in front of reporters at the Suna airport, after a hasty vacation at the blonde bombshell's home country…"

The screen leapt into darkness as Temari pressed onto the remote control.

"Now what?"

Shikamaru asked, there was a hint of confusion and irritation in his voice. Temari turned and looked at him intently, her green eyes glittered as she sighed softly.

"I understand why you did that, Shikamaru, that's very sweet of you… but…" Temari walked up to him, almost like what she did at the airport earlier.

She wrapped her arms around him, her head against his shoulder.

"We're not ready, Shikamaru...I'm not ready."

Her soft whisper sent a painful shudder down his spine, as he closed his eyes and relived the roller coaster moment.

 _Will you marry me?_

 _He tried to study her expression - there was definitely shock, she frowned slightly as she reached out with both hands, pressing against his shoulders as she urged him to stand up._

 _He could hear the shutters of the cameras, scribbling of pens as she pulled him into a close embrace, her head buried onto his shoulder._

 _I'm not ready._

 _He thought his heart stopped for a second, trying as hard as he could to mask his disappointment, he smiled._

 _He knew that this could happen, he just wished that it wouldn't happen._

"I really appreciate for what you've done for me," Temari stared at him, she slowly shook her head. "It's just that...it's just…"

Shikamaru looked down for a moment, he knew what was the right thing to do.

"It's alright, I'll wait."

Temari shuddered as Shikamaru's arm tightened around her.

"It's troublesome, but I'll wait."

She said nothing, he could feel that there was something she hid deep within her.

It did not matter, eventually she would tell him.

Eventually.

* * *

Shikamaru sat in his office, it has been a few weeks since his rather unpleasant visit in Suna.

He stared at the screen of his computer, ever since he proposed several initiatives and market directives, the sales of products have gone up and gained a larger market share.

Rasa was true to his word - he had bought one of their rival companies in Konoha and had launched a large scale campaign targeting products of Nara pharmaceuticals.

It was almost like a game of chess, except they were playing with money and the enemy was much stronger.

Shikamaru frowned, as he scrolled through the business news webpage.

"Mr Nara?" His secretary walked inside, the girl was probably the same age as he was, her eyes hidden beneath her swirling glasses. She gave a timid smile as she laid down the files on his table.

"Just call me Shikamaru, what else?" He was quite fixated at the screen, and did not bother to look up.

"A Mr. Sabuku has called," the name pulled his attention from the screen. He looked up and saw his secretary shuddered a little.

"Rasa?"

"No, he said his name is Sabuku no Gaara," the girl replied. "He wanted to meet you, as soon as possible he said."

"Is he in town?"

"Yes, he said he is in Konoha for business."  
"Can you free up my afternoon?" Shikamaru stood up and reached for his coat.

"You mean right now?"

"Yes," he walked hastily out of the office. "You're the best."

He gave her a light pat on the shoulder before storming out of his office, virtually running.

The secretary sighed softly as she returned to her seat outside his cubicle and picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Hisajima Shiho, Mr. Nara's secretary." She forced a small smile causing her lips to turn upwards. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

* * *

Temari blinked for the last time, before the director's hand swung down.

"Action!" He shouted, as Temari sighed softly.

She observed as Sasuke approached, stoic and composed - she wondered if the man could play any other role.

She did as the script wanted her to, walking away from Sasuke.

"Cut!" The director folded his arms in great satisfaction. "That's a wrap."

Temari waved goodbye before heading to her trailer.

Tenten was already waiting for her when she walked in. Immediately, the brunette reached over and threw a bathrobe around her.

"Any news?" Tenten eyed the makeup artist and wardrobe assistants surrounding them.

"Nothing much," Temari noticed her glancing around, and smiled as the makeup artist gently removed her eyeliner.

"What's my schedule tomorrow?"

"You have a dinner meeting with Gaara-kun, that's all, I freed up your entire day."

"Great," she nodded at the two other women as they finished their jobs and left the trailer.

Temari's expression changed- her smile faded as she whipped out her own computer and swung her chair towards Tenten.

"Anything?"

"I've done as you're told," Tenten said. "And I've even managed to talk Neji into doing this."

"Neji, out of all people?" Temari did a little laugh. "You must be really...persuasive."

"He likes a challenge," Tenten said coyly. "Anyway, he said he should be able to dug up something - if it can help unseat his uncle as chairman, he'd be happy to help."

"These are dangerous waters we are treading," Temari said gloomily. "The quicker we deal with this, the better."

"It's strange to be in a real-life drama," Tenten shuddered a little as she said in a hushed voice.

"Trust me, Tenten," Temari sighed softly as she looked into mirror, staring at herself as she smiled. "I've been in one ever since I was born, and hopefully, this will be a happy ending for all of us."

Temari looked at her face and thought she saw someone else, someone she had not seen for a very, very long time; her heart felt a slight stung.

 _She has not been on her mind, not consciously at least, for a very, very long time._

* * *

Shikamaru headed to their meeting place - it was a quaint cafe, located at the business district; aptly named the Spot. This was the place where important businessmen from all the skyscrapers came to take a break, and this place was where her brother had chose for them to meet.

Punctually, he sat down at the same table that Gaara had told him to.

 _The second last table at the back of the cafe, with a vase of red and purple flowers. No pepper bottle, just salt._

He did, and almost as soon as he settled down, the red-haired man walked inside from the glass door, his hawk-like gaze rest upon him as he nodded.

Gaara sat down opposite him, as Shikamaru sat up straight, his tied up hair brushing against the wall.

"It's nice for you to meet me, Shikamaru." Gaara said. "Would you like a coffee?"

"An espresso would be nice," he replied, not attempting to smile at this stoic man before him.

Gaara nodded, and stood up. He walked towards the counter and ordered two espressos before sitting back down again. Shikamaru took the brief opportunity to study him.

Out of her two brothers, Gaara seemed to resemble Temari's features; their eyes were a similar shade of green, his nose was straight and his lips was pursed together.

The two men remained silent as they waited for their coffees to arrive.

As the barista laid down two porcelain cups, Gaara reached over and took one, taking a sip. He put the cup back down afterwards.

"You've caused quite a commotion at the airport." Gaara said, without any emotion in his voice. "My father was quite...upset with your engagement with my sister, to say the least."

Shikamaru laughed dryly. "You would know that better than me, I suppose."

"She said no?"

"Yes she did." Shikamaru sipped his coffee, the bitterness burned his tongue as it slipped down. "She just said yes on camera so that it wouldn't make me look like a fool."

"Hmph," Gaara took another sip from his coffee. "My father doesn't know his daughter well enough to know that, for a fact."

"I doubt that he knows her on any level."

Gaara did not make a direct response to that comment.

"I admire you for what you're doing, Shikamaru." Gaara blinked. "For someone who is not your own blood."

Shikamaru shook his head and laughed. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Love?" Gaara reached up and brushed his forehead with a tip of his finger. Shikamaru could tell that there must be where the tattoo was, beneath layers of foundation.

"Your love for your sister, from both you and your brothers, it is by blood," said Shikamaru, sighing softly as he put down his cup. "But that is not certain, you can see your father, as an example."

Gaara stared at him blankly as Shikamaru sighed softly.  
"With your sister, it is different - I have never felt something like this before, but I just want to protect her, from all the terrible things that she had to suffer, and to shield her from anything that wants to harm her. It's natural for me, just as it's natural for you."

"What if one day, Temari said she was going to leave you?"

The brunette man paused for a brief moment and shook his head.

"I couldn't imagine, but if she did," he sighed softly. "It's troublesome but I'd still have a soft spot for her, always."

Gaara nodded and sipped from his coffee again.

"I speak for my brother and myself," Gaara cleared his throat as he put down an empty coffee cup. "Thank you for everything that you have done for Temari."

"You don't have to."

"In return, we will assist you with your plan," Gaara blinked and stood up. "By all means necessary." .

Just before he turned around, the red-haired man stared straight into his eyes, as if his pale green eyes pierced his soul.

"We can help with most of it, but there's one thing that perhaps only you could achieve."

"What do you mean?"

"Apart from our father, there has always been one thing on her mind." He said, almost mindlessly. "For the sake of your happiness, and for the sake of Temari's - _find her._ "

Gaara walked outside, and stepped into a black limousine.

Shikamaru stared at the residue of his dark beverage, as he fell into a deep abyss of thought.

To add to the complication of his chess game, not only did he have to take on the foreign corporate giant, he has yet to find his winning piece.

 _Yet._

* * *

Author's note:

Hi! It's been a while, but I've finally taken some time to write up the newest chapter! I hope you enjoy this xox

Will try to update ASAP, thanks for reading and supporting my story as always!

V.S.V


	24. The Gamble

He never imagined that one day, he would find himself sitting across the table with Hyuga Neji as friends, or rather, allies.

Numerous documents scattered across the long table of one of the conference rooms in the Nara corporation office. To put people off track, Neji had the documents sent to Tenten's apartment and had her delivered them. Shikamaru was surprised when the brunette showed up with two suitcases full of paper and binder folders at the reception of his office.

"I discovered a pattern," said Neji, as Shikamaru studied the accounting reports that Neji laid all over the large conference room table. "My uncle has a hand in funding the Sabuku investment in your rival company, more interestingly, he visits Suna on a quarterly basis even though Hyuga has little to none business initiatives there."

"Interesting," said Shikamaru in reply. "Do they know each other?"

"Well," Neji shut one of the heavy binders, a muted thump as the hardcover hit the documents inside. "I think they do, far too well."

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow, he put the accounting report in his hand aside. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Neji pressed onto the bridge of his nose and lowered his head. Shikamaru bit onto his lip, he had a feeling that he was not going to like this.

"Did Temari tell you anything about her father's particular arrangement he had in mind?" Neji sighed softly as he released his nose. "Well, my uncle had the same idea."

"So you're the guy," Shikamaru chuckled softly. "What a small world."

"Yeah," he said. "I went along with the idea since y'know, Temari's a very attractive woman."  
"I know." Shikamaru chuckled softly. "Anyway, Gaara's going to be helping us as well."

"How'd you manage to get him to help?"

"He loves his sister," Shikamaru smiled. "He had Kankuro came over to drop off stuff at Temari's place, she had them sent over this morning."

"What did he send?"  
"A flash drive," said Shikamaru. "I haven't checked it yet, she just dropped it off an hour ago."

Shikamaru took out the small red drive and tucked it into his computer, he quickly scroll and skimmed through everything, his frown deepening as he did.

"Anything?"

"It's everything," Shikamaru's gaze was fixed upon the screen, his amazement unconcealed in his voice, almost shaking. "This...this is crazy," he said. "These are evidence of dealings of Rasa and your uncle, turns out they are business partners."

"And?" Neji raced to his side and glanced at the screen. "Wait, I've never heard of this company."

"Exactly," said Shikamaru as he continued to scroll through. "This is not just evidence of dealings, but illegal dealings - tax evasion, violation of trading regulations, you name it."

Neji sat down, his mind blown expression scrawled across his face. "This is serious."  
"Yes, we could be putting them behind bars if we do this right."

Neji placed his hands on his face. "Wow."

Shikamaru turned around and looked at him. "Gaara wants to finish this, once and for all."

"Yes, I could tell." Neji said, putting his hands on his knees. "This could be one of the biggest scandal in recent years."

Shikamaru closed his eyes for a brief moment, he fished around his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes.

"You smoke?" He asked Neji, offering him the box.

"No, but can you smoke indoors?" He pointed to the smoke detector and sprinklers on the ceiling.

"Tch," he shoved the pack back into his pocket. "I need to talk to Temari about this first."

"Yeah, I need to think it over as well." Neji stood up. "Let's pack up and go home, it's almost eight now."

Shikamaru took a brief look at the clock hanging on the conference room wall. "God, I didn't know."

"It's alright," said Neji as he put his suit jacket back on. The two of them stacked the documents and locked them in Shikamaru's office.

As they walked out and waited at the elevator lobby, Shikamaru sighed softly.

"I never guessed that we'll be working together," said Shikamaru, smiling as he did. "Only a few months, hell, weeks ago, we're still trying to tear each other's throats out."

"I prefer a fair competition," Neji smiled at him. "Besides, our interests are aligned at the moment, so."

Shikamaru chuckled softly. He bid Neji goodbye before heading to Temari's place.

* * *

The security guard greeted him as he entered the elevator. As he stood alone, he closed his eyes and leaned against the walls. The elevator ride seemed to take forever, as he exited, Temari was already waiting for him at her door.

She stared at him and smiled. "You're late," she said.

"Sorry, work." He walked up to her and enveloped her in his arms. Temari buried her face into his shoulder as she heard him sigh softly.

"So, what do you think?"

"I guessed you've read what your brother sent to us."

"Uh huh," Temari held Shikamaru's hand as they sat down on the sofa. "Some serious stuff."

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow. "How thorough did you go through the files?"

"Thorough enough to know that my dad will get at least ten years in prison," she smiled and shook her head.

"Impressive." Shikamaru said. "That's quite a lot of things to go through in two hours."

"Oh I didn't tell you?" Temari chuckled softly. "I went to law school, my father wanted me to be a lawyer, I only dropped out near the end of the last semester so I practically have learned everything."  
Shikamaru felt his jaw dropped, he shook his head in amazement. "Beauty and brains, what kind of goddess are you?"

"Shut up," she punched him playfully. "Anyway, about my father."  
"Yeah," he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Temari bit onto her lip, frowning as she looked down onto the ground. "Well, he had his chance."

"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Temari sighed softly. "My father's the type that won't shed a tear until he sees his own grave."

Shikamaru blinked slowly. "Well, then that's it." He sighed softly as he squeezed Temari's hand gently. "If Neji agrees, I'll leak the leads to both the media in Konoha and Suna tomorrow."

Temari turned and snuggled against his chest. "Mmhm." She uttered a soft sound.

"Oh, and another thing."

"Hmm?"

"Tch, nevermind," Shikamaru shrugged and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "That can wait."

Temari stared at him for a brief second, before straddling over him and pressed a kiss onto his lips. He let her took the initiative as she entwined her tongue around his, his hands moving across her back and caressing her.

She took a deep breath as she broke away, Shikamaru wanted more but he remained still, a sly smirk hanging on his face.

"Are you going leave me hanging there just like that?"

Temari leaned forward and touched her forehead against his. She said nothing as she slid down and leaned her head against his chest. "I'm tired, Shika."

Shikamaru sighed softly. "Alright," he gently slid his hand beneath her knees and held her up. Temari's arms clung to him instinctively, she was slightly startled as he stood up.  
"Wha-what're you doing?"

"Taking you to bed," he paused and smiled. "So that we can get some better sleep."

Temari hid her blushing face from his playful gaze. "Stupid," she muttered as he walked towards her bedroom.

 _Perhaps this was the last good night of sleep for some while, perhaps it will be the first._

 _For tomorrow, it's going to be a gamble._

 _Perhaps the biggest gamble in his life._

Shikamaru laid awake, as Temari slept soundly in his arms. As he stared at her face, her statue-like nose and petal-like lips, her closed eyes and arch-like brows, how she held his hand in hers even when she was asleep, he smiled.

 _He never liked gambling - but like what they said, if you go into the tiger's den, you'll never get the tiger cub._

 _For Temari, everything was worth it._

* * *

Author's note:

A short update, I hope you would enjoy this ... hopefully nothing bad will happen to our favourite couple ... hopefully

Anyways, thanks for the support x

V.S.V


End file.
